Black as the Rose is Red
by ronwheezyrox
Summary: It's Harry's 6th year and not only is he having to deal with a tumultuous love life, there’s also the Dark Lord. Then there’s that mysterious new 1st year that seems so familiar to Harry. The trio faces the Dark Lord for the last time. M for lanuage.
1. What Happened to Him?

**Chapter One**

**What Happened to Him?**

It was the third day of August and Hermione Granger was pacing the hallway of her muggle home while thinking, _where is he?_

"Hermione, are you sure you packed your toothbrush?" called her mother from the kitchen.

"Yes Mum!" she called back, rolling her eyes.

Then she heard the sound that she'd been waiting to hear all summer. She grabbed her trunk and headed to the door. The car horn sounded again.

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" she yelled opening the door.

"Bye Hon-."

Hermione shut the door before her parents could finish.

"Ello Hermione!" Ron yelled from the passenger seat of the Ministry of Magic car.

"Hello Ronald!" she answered running to the car. "Where should I sit?"

"How about you sit in the back with Harry," he replied.

"Oh…okay," she answered not realizing that Harry had been there.

"Hi Hermione," said Harry beaming as Hermione got in the car.

"Is your face in a permanent mold Harry?" asked Hermione a few minutes later.

Ron chuckled.

Harry went a deep red. "No… I'm just so happy to see you!"

"I'm happy to see you too," she said. _Just not that happy._

"Now, Ron, where did Ginny say Neville lives?" questioned Arthur.

"Neville?" asked Hermione.

"Well, after that whole deal with the Department of Mysteries, we kind of have to keep him informed," replied Ron, struggling with his words.

"But what about Luna?"

"Neville is also Ginny's boyfriend," whispered Harry trying to prevent Ron from getting angry.

Ron crossed his arms.

"What happened to Dean?" inquired Hermione a little too loudly.

"He broke up with her!" yelled Ron, " Just because of some _muggle_ in his neighborhood!"

"Oh…" said Hermione a little frightened of Ron's sudden outburst.

"Ginny locked herself in her room at Grimauld Place until Neville wrote to her," stated Ron hotly.

Hermione shifted in her seat.

"In the second letter that Neville wrote to her, he asked her out," continued Ron, "and of course, being who she is, she said yes and now she's gone completely insane over him." He fluttered his eyelashes, sarcastically imitating his sister, "Oh he isn't as clumsy as he was before. He's so fabulous! Neville's absolutely adorable! Neville said." He let his act die away and flat out yelled, "Neville! Neville! Neville!"

There was an awkward silence.

"By the way, Mr. Weasley, Neville lives down this road, third to the left," assisted Harry.

Hermione walked into the familiar 12 Grimauld Place. "Where's Kreacher?"

"I dunno, hiding?" said Ron as he went up to the guys' room followed by Neville, who began asking where Ginny was.

Hermione looked around at the curtained paintings on the walls.

"Hermione, can I show you something?" asked Harry.

"Sure what is it?" she answered brightly.

"It's a surprise," said Harry, a boyish grin covering his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Just close your eyes and I'll lead you," stated Harry grabbing Hermione's hand.

Hermione shivered feeling slightly uncomfortable with Harry's touch.

Just as Hermione felt Harry's warm breath on her face he announced, "You can open your eyes."

Hermione opened her eyes to see nothing but Harry's face. "Where are we? What's the surprise?" she asked feeling very awkward.

Harry looked deep into Hermione's eyes.

_Oh no_, thought Hermione.

Harry got closer and closer and then it happened. He kissed her.

Hermione pulled away, now crying and not knowing where she was going, she ran to the door of 12 Grimauld Place.

Harry just stared in disbelief until a bird pooped on his head. _Ugh!_

Hermione ran up and into the girls' room only to find Neville and Ginny snogging. _Ugh… didn't need to see that._ She ran upstairs to the deserted room that used to belong to Fred and George. She slammed the door and bawled.

Ron heard the sound of a door slamming upstairs. "What the-?"

Harry walked in while Ron was trying to piece things together.

"What happened?" questioned Ron as Harry threw himself onto his bed.

"Nothing."

Ron eyed Harry suspiciously.

"WHAT?"

"Oh… nothing," answered Ron as he went to go see who slammed the door.

As soon as Ron had left, Harry shoved the door close behind him.

Ron walked up to the twins' old room and knocked on the door.

"Go away Harry!" shrieked a voice Ron recognized as Hermione's.

"Do I have to go away if I'm not Harry?"

"Oh… Ron… of course you can come in," she replied, drying her tears.

"What's wrong? Why are you in here?" he asked going to sit next to Hermione on the dusty bed.

"Well, to start off, I'm in _here_ because your sister's down there snogging Neville," she stated as Ron scowled, "and nothing's wrong." _Of course something's wrong!_

"Are you sure? If something is, maybe I could help."

"Nothing's wrong," she repeated calmly. _Why am I lying to him?_ "Besides, if something is wrong I doubt you could help."

"I very well think I could help. I could talk to Harry for you."

"What use would that be?"

"I was just trying to help," countered Ron as he got up and walked towards the door.

"Wait… Ron… don't go…" she said quietly, wanting nothing more than Ron to be close to her again.

Hearing nothing, Ron continued on his way out of the room.

"Neville, do you hear something?" asked Ginny snuggling with him.

"No."

"But I swea-."

Ron barged through the door. "Didn't Mum teach you not to swear?"

"Ron!" yelled Ginny.

"What? Was I interrupting something?" he said innocently

"Uh… no, of course not. What do you want anyway?"

"Something's up with Hermione, but she won't tell me what."

"And?"

"Just go talk to her."

"Fine. See ya in a bit Nevy."

"Nevy?"

Ginny and Neville turned red.

Ron rolled his eyes as Ginny walked to the door. "By the way," he whispered to Ginny, "I heard about your little kiss."

"Just lay off."

Ron hung his head in shame at Neville before he left.

"Hermione, can I come in?" asked Ginny from outside her brothers' old room.

"Sure, what's up?" came Hermione's voice, quiet from her hands wiping away her tears once again.

Ginny came in, finding Hermione's tear-streaked face. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, then what do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, I'm trying here!"

Hermione gave her an ice cold stare

"Okay then… see you later!" called Ginny hurrying back to Neville.

Hermione looked around the room. _Why has he changed? He never said he liked me. What happened to him?_


	2. Ron's Secret

**Chapter Two**

**Ron's Secret**

The next day Hermione and Harry never made eye contact and most definitely didn't speak to each other.

"Come along, down to the fireplace; we've got to get your supplies," stated Arthur when he peaked his head into the girls' and boys' room.

One at a time they moved into the fireplace and disappeared to Diagon Alley.

"Bye everybody!" shouted Ron trying to sneak off to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Hold it, where are you going," asked Harry.

"Uh…no where? I'll be back soon!" With that, he ran off.

_Oh no, I'm alone with Harry again,_ thought Hermione, suddenly feeling ill.

"H-Ha-Harry do you want to see Fred and George?"

"Sure, I wonder how they're getting along."

"Bye Harry!" yelled Ginny.

"Bye Hermione!" chimed Neville.

"Why, can it be? Fred, do you see who I see?" asked George.

"I think I do!" replied Fred.

"It's Mr. Harry Potter!" exclaimed the twins, "And Miss Hermione Granger!"

"Where's ickle Ronniekins?" asked Fred.

"We don't know," stated Hermione.

"He just ran off somewhere," continued Harry.

The twins shrugged.

"So, how's business?" asked Harry.

"Good," replied Fred.

"Great," continued George.

"Fantastic!"

"That's good," said a dazed Hermione, trying to think of another excuse to occupy Harry.

"Well, we best be getting back to work," said Fred looking at the long, wild line of child customers.

"If you see Ron, tell him to give us a visit," stated George.

"Sure thing," replied Harry.

"Bye Fred! Bye George!" yelled Hermione on her way out of the store.

"Neville, do you know who that is over by Ron?" questioned Ginny. "I can't see them very well."

"I have no clue," he answered, not really looking at the girl and giving Ginny a quick kiss instead.

"Goyle, Crabbe, hurry it up, we have to find her," stated Draco.

"Who is it we need to find again Draco?" queried Goyle.

"Her," he replied pointing over to a young redheaded girl.

"Isn't tha-," began Crabbe.

"Yes it is, stupid," interrupted Draco staring dreamily at the girl, not even noticing the boy sitting next to her.

"S-s-so Hermione, h-how have you been?" asked Harry nervously.

"Fine," replied Hermione while thinking, _why have I made a habit of lying?_

"You wanna go s-sit down over there?" he questioned while pointing to a bench just outside of Flourish and Blott's. " Wh-whi-while we wait for Ron, of course."

"Er… I guess so," she answered uneasily while noticing the small size of the wood bench.

Harry, followed by Hermione went and sat down at opposite sides of the bench.

"Er… so… I wonder where Ron went," said Harry as he moved a few inches closer to Hermione.

"Uh… yeah… me too," she replied feeling awkward with Harry once again.

"The weather is lovely today," said Harry inching even closer to Hermione.

Hermione prepared to get up at any moment.

"So are you," he stated before moving in for another kiss.

Hermione got up and ran into Flourish and Blott's.

Harry felt his lips hit something hard and splintery.

Malfoy laughed on his way by. "Poor Potter, so desperate for a date that he has to go around snogging benches."

"But Malfoy, I thought you were desper-," began Goyle.

"Desperate for water, I'm dehydrated," finished Draco as Harry got out of his awkward position.

"No, you said you were des-," began Crabbe.

"Destined to… to… leave Diagon Alley, let's go."

Hermione giggled.

"So that's where you went," concluded Harry peeking his head around the corner.

"There's Ron!" she exclaimed right in Harry's ear while pointing to an extremely tall redheaded boy.

"Who's that he's with?"

Hermione shrugged.

"Is that Fleur or something?" asked Harry on their way to meeting the pair.

"No… it looks like… like…" Hermione fought back tears as she approached them.

"Is that who I think it is?" posed Harry, "Is he holding hands with her?"

Hermione nodded, pretending everything was all right.

"Hey Harry, Hermione!" exclaimed Ron beaming. "I believe you both know Luna."

Hermione's heart stopped for a brief moment, she completely broke down into tears. She turned and ran as fast as she could. Harry almost followed her but was stopped by Ron.

"Harry, I think that I should handle this," he said recalling the time when Hermione stormed into 12 Grimauld Place.

"Er… okay."

"I'll be back Luna." Ron tore off after Hermione. _Where is she?_

Hermione ran into Ollivander's Wand Shop. _How could he? Last year he wouldn't stop saying how loony she is._

"Is that a customer I hear?" questioned a rough voice from the back of the shop.

Hermione wiped the tears from her face.

"So… er… Luna… I didn't know you liked Ron," stated Harry, trying to make conversation.

"Well, not too many people did. Except for the Nargles in my room," responded Luna dreamily.

"Uh… yea… sure."

_Come on Hermione! Where'd you go?_ Ron looked down the extensive street of shops.

"Oh… hello Mr. Ollivander," said Hermione.

Mr. Ollivander walked to the front of the shop. "Why it's young Miss Granger, I believe it was Maple and Mahogany, thirteen inches, essence of Bog Myrtle."

"Yes sir, it was," stated Hermione a little surprised.

"Now, what brings you here today."

"Oh… nothing…" She stared out the window.

"Well, it sounds to me that this nothing is a something, a very big something indeed."

Hermione sighed and continued staring out the window.

A small boy walked into the store.

"If you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to."

Hermione drowned out the surrounding noise and delicately put her hand to the window. "Oh Ron, why can't I say it?"

"So, Harry, did you by any chance get attacked by Obbers this summer?" asked Luna.

"No…" he replied. _What the heck are Obbers?_

"Good, that's very good. I hear they've been on the rise."

Ron walked out of Quality Quidditch Supplies and was about to look for Hermione in the Leaky Cauldron when he saw a blur of brown through a window.

Hermione was about to leave when Ron walked through the door.

"Hermione!" he yelled not seeing her right behind the door. "Her-."

Hermione put her hand over Ron's mouth. "Will you be quiet?"

His words were muffled through Hermione's hand.

"Oh… sorry Ron." Hermione took her hand away.

"Hermione, what happened back there?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Hermione gave him a forced threatening look.

"What? I'm just trying to help."

Hermione looked into his concerned eyes and was momentarily lost in the emerald sea.

Ron looked away and saw Mr. Ollivander coming towards them.

"Oh yes…Mr. Weasley. Willow, fourteen inches, containing one unicorn tail-hair, am I right?

Ron shook his head up and down and getting a little frightened, he started to leave. "Well, I best be going."

"Goodbye Mr. Weasley," said Mr. Ollivander.

Ron walked out of the door to go back to Luna.

"Goodbye…" she whispered to herself in desperation.

"Well, Miss Granger, I see that this nothing you have is getting rather large," said the old wand seller.

The next day Ron sat in his room all day writing letters to Luna. Well at least this is what Hermione presumed after walking by at least eight times, hearing only the scratch of a quill.

Harry walked into the kitchen looking for Hermione only finding Neville, apparently waiting for Ginny.

"Have you seen Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Uh… yeah, she's right un-ow!-ow-outside! Yes, outside!"

Harry left the room quickly, hoping that Hermione was indeed in the yard.

"Thanks Neville," stated a sincere voice from under the table.

"No problem, sorry I almost told him. And why are you hiding from Harry anyway?"

Hermione crawled out and started walking to the stairs. "Er… no reason."

Neville shrugged.

The next few weeks went on in the same manner. Harry couldn't find Hermione except at meal times but she would eat quickly and rush off before anyone else was finished. "Must be wanting to finish her books," Mrs. Weasley would say.

On September first Mrs. Weasley got everyone up especially early to make sure that they could say goodbye to the members of the order.

Hermione ran around making sure she had packed all her things. She went up to the dresser to confirm she got all her clothes, then spun around to go to the door, positive she had grabbed everything.

"Hello Hermione," said Harry.

Hermione gave a little yelp at the sight of his familiar face. "H-H-Harry, you scared me."

"Sorry," replied Harry rubbing his calf with the top of his foot.

"Excuse me," she said exiting to the left of Harry.

"Wait…"

Hermione turned around nervously.

Harry walked up to Hermione and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Hermione spun around to walk away.

"What's wrong?"

"NOTHING Harry, everything's just fine, I'm still smart, I'm not sick, so just…" Hermione took a deep breath and ran down to the kitchen.

After all goodbyes were said, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley got everyone in the car. Once they were in, Mrs. Weasley did a final head count. "One, two, three, four… four? Where's Hermione?"

Just then Hermione came running out of the house with something furry in her arms. "Sorry, almost forgot Crookshanks!" She opened the car door.

"Come on Hermione!" called Ginny from the opposite end of the magically enlarged seat.

Hermione looked in to find out where she was supposed to sit and found that the last space was next to Harry. She stepped in reluctantly.

They were almost there when Harry yawned and raised his arms up and put one around Hermione. She shivered in fright thinking of the very first kiss Harry had given her. Mrs. Weasley looked in the review mirror and smiled sweetly at Hermione.


	3. Change is in the Air

**Chapter Three**

**Change is in the Air**

Once they got to King's Cross Station they went straight to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Ginny went through it first, followed by Neville. Then Ron, Hermione, and last Harry.

"See-ya Harry!" yelled Ron as he ran toward the train heading for the prefects' carriage.

"Yeah, see-ya!" called Hermione following Ron.

"Oh, and say hi to Luna for me!" exclaimed Ron.

"Will do," replied Harry as he headed to the train with Ginny and Neville.

They walked into the last compartment to find Luna reading the latest issue of the Quibbler.

"Hey Luna," said Harry, "Ron says hi."

Luna blushed. "Would you like to sit down?"

Ginny and Neville snuggled together.

Luna returned to her reading.

Later on, the compartment door opened and there stood two students in the doorway.

"Oh, it's you, must have the wrong compartment," sneered Draco.

The little dark haired girl next to him tugged on his sleeve. "Draco, who's that?" she asked, clearly not seeing Harry's scar.

"Oh, Potter, I don't believe you've met my cousin, Vanessa," he looked at the girl. "Vanessa, this is Potter."

Harry glared at Malfoy.

Vanessa squealed, "You mean _Harry_ Potter?" She took a glimpse at his forehead.

Draco looked at her angrily.

"Oh, yea… sorry," she said to her fair-haired cousin.

Ginny fluffed her hair, which caught Draco's eyes. He began to sweat.

Ron and Hermione came up behind him, and he spun around. "Oh, it's just you, Weasley."

Vanessa tapped on Draco's shoulder.

"What?"

She pointed at Ginny. "Isn't that the girl you keep tal-."

Draco cut her off, "Yes, that is the girl that I keep saying is so poor that she can't even buy a boyfriend, so she has to ask that bumbling fool Neville."

Ron and Neville both leapt on him and started punching the terrified Slytherin boy.

"No! Stop it Ron!" cried Hermione.

"Ron? Ron? Are you okay?" asked Luna slightly dazed.

"Neville!" yelled Ginny trying to pull him out of the fight.

Just then, a Ravenclaw in Harry's year walked down the train. Seeing the fight she screamed and ran down the train.

The girl came back accompanied by an older raven-haired girl with a head girl pin on.

"What's all this?" asked Cho Chang.

Padma Patil whispered to her after seeing that Cho's words had no effect.

Cho went back down the train and came back with a Hufflepuff boy whom Harry didn't know.

Harry and the boy pulled at Ron and Neville to get them off Malfoy.

All three of them were pretty banged up and Ginny had a bloody nose from getting hit by Malfoy's elbow.

"Come on you three," said Cho walking towards the Prefects Carriage.

Vanessa followed her cousin curiously.

"Sorry Harry, I have to run," said Hermione looking at the heads poking out of the different compartments. "Just have to straighten some things out."

Upon arriving at Hogsmeade, Harry joined up with Ron, who had received a detention, and Hermione. He once again saw the black as ebony animals waiting to carry the carriages to Hogwart's. Harry felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned around.

"What are you looking at Mr. Harry Potter sir?" asked the Draco Malfoy's cousin.

"Thestrals," replied Harry.

"What?"

"Thestrals, you can't see them, but they're there leading the carriages," explained Harry, "Hopefully, you won't see them for a long time."

Vanessa tilted her head out of curiosity. "Why not?"

Harry look into her young happy eyes sadly. "Because you haven't witnessed death." A meaningful daze filled his green eyes as he thought of Sirius Black and the he'd been trying to shut out.

"Oh," she said seeing Harry's pained expression.

"First years, first years over here!" called a booming voice over the crowd.

"Bye Harry!" yelled the girl easily finding the kind face of Hagrid.

Harry waved.

Once all the students were at Hogwart's, they filed into the Great Hall, excepting the first years of course, which still needed to be sorted.

Harry sat between Ron and Hermione.

Draco peered between heads to find the flaming red head, Ginny. She turned around suddenly and saw Draco's gaze. Draco quickly sneered to make her unaware. Ginny's stare turned to the now opening doors.

The first years nervously walked forward to the front of the hall.

Professor McGonagall brought the old stool out and placed the tattered sorting hat atop.

The hat began to sing:

"Perhaps you have heard 

_Of the founders four_

_The intelligent Rowena Ravenclaw_

_The sly Salazar Slytherin_

_The kind Helga Hufflepuff_

_And the brave Godric Gryffindor_

_But you may not know of the quarrels within_

_Of the fight for smart Rowena's love._

_Godric and Salazar had been great friends,_

_But the love they afforded Rowena tore them apart._

_Salazar tried to win her heart by cunning_

_And Godric by bravery._

_In the end, it drove Salazar to the Chamber of Secrets_

_And Helga after him, followed into the dangerous corridors._

_Helga had tried to win dear Salazar's heart with kindness._

_Salazar blatantly refused. Helga followed her heart to him._

_And to her death. Gallant Gryffindor went to the rescue,_

_But was sadly too late. There were Helga's bones in the waters_

_Distraught with Salazar's evil mind, Godric sought to flee the castle._

_He took up Rowena and together they fled from the eye of Slytherin._

_So whether you are sly, valiant, clever, or considerate._

_I will place you where you are best."_

Professor McGonagall walked up in front of the student body and announced the first student. "Lina Chang."

Harry glanced at Cho Chang and saw her watch the girl nervously.

A young black haired girl walked up and sat down on the stool. McGonagall set the old hat on her head. It fell right over her nose and hid her excited eyes. The sorting hat sat for a minute, deciding which house she belonged to and finally shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

A cheer burst out from the Ravenclaw table as the girl went and joined her sister at her house table.

More names passed by with five going to Gryffindor.

"Vanessa-," began the professor.

A shriek came from the outside corridor. Soon the great hall erupted in a roar of shrieks as well.

"Everyone, please remain calm," stated Dumbledore over the crowd. He then turned to the professors. "Severus, you and Hagrid will go to see what has happened."

Snape grumbled, but followed the headmaster's orders.

There, in the hallway lay Padma Patil, looking ghostly white.

"She's only fainted," stated Hagrid looking at the Ravenclaw girl.

Snape glanced at the girl and then down the corridor seeing the train of a black cloak turn the corner. Without a word he ran after it.

He turned where the mysterious person or creature had fled to find nothing but a piece of an old cloak. He picked it up carefully and looked it over.

Professor Snape returned to Hagrid holding the small cloth. "Take her to the hospital wing; I'll bring this to Albus."

Hagrid nodded, somewhat indignantly. He didn't appreciate being ordered by Snape.

Harry watched the greasy-haired potions professor carry something black and tattered to the headmaster and whisper a few words.

Dumbledore stood up to speak. "Sorted students will report to their house common rooms, and unsorted first years will follow Professor McGonagall to the hospital wing. Sorting will continue tomorrow with the unsorted first years meeting here and all the sorted students going to their classes."

The Gryffindor common room was noisy with worry.

"Hermione, you're the smart one, what happened?" asked Ron.

"I was with you the whole time! How would I know?" exclaimed Hermione.

"I don't know, but you usually do!"

Harry sat down in the armchair in the corner to get away from Hermione and Ron's quarreling.

"Why do you always think I know these things?"

"Well, cause you always seem to know exactly what's happening when we are onto something!"

"For your information it wasn't just my knowledge that helped defeat V-Voldemort!" yelled Hermione. Fortunately nobody but Ron and Harry heard her get the name Voldemort out.

"Well… er… at least I don't try and set creatures free, that don't even _want_ to be free!"

"House elves do want to be free!" Arguing with Ron was making Hermione's heartache. _Why am I doing this? I shouldn't be fighting with him!_

Harry walked up to them wincing at their yells. "Okay, I have an idea."

Vanessa walked slowly into the hospital wing seeing a bed with a curtain around it. She went to peer in.

Madame Pomfrey saw the girl and stopped her. "Excuse me, but that bed is off limits, your bed is this way," she said while pointing in the opposite direction. Vanessa allowed the women to usher her away but not before peeking inside to see an extremely large man with a concerned look, bent over a girl clad in black with a splash of blue and silver behind the curtain.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked quietly down to the corridor outside the great hall hidden by James Potter's invisibility cloak.

Harry glanced at the Marauder's Map to look for anything unusual. "Mrs. Norris, where is Mrs. Norris?" asked Harry to himself. He heard a cat's hiss behind him and turned around.

Two lamp-like eyes stared back at him. Harry backed away slowly with Ron and Hermione following. The cat turned around and ran the opposite direction, no doubt going to the Hogwarts' caretaker, Mr. Filch.

"Come on," whispered Harry, slowly moving down the corridor.

Ron looked at the map and then tapped on Harry's shoulder. "Why is Padma Patil in the hospital wing? She's not a first year."

Harry shrugged.

Hermione thought for a second. "Oh come on you two, can't you put it together?"

"No, that's what you're for," answered Ron.

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly. A scream in the hallway, a girl in the hospital wing, don't you get it?"

Ron and Harry thought for a moment then they both nodded. "I wonder what happened to her," thought Harry aloud. He stopped walking. "Shh…"

A lofty shadow fell down the corridor.

Harry felt weak in the knees. "Let's go."

The trio rushed the opposite way of the shadow and back to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password?" asked the painting.

"What was it Hermione?" probed Harry.

"Agricola."

The painting opened, but fortunately no one noticed that nothing came through it.

Once in the common room they went to a corner to take the cloak off.

_Will anything ever be normal here_, thought Harry.

Padma woke up later that night to hear excited chatter nearby. _Where am I?_ She got up from the bed. She noticed how familiar the bed was. She pulled back the curtain and realized that she was in the hospital wing. _But why am I here?_ She thought back to her arrival at Hogwarts.

"Oh wonderful, you're up," said Madame Pomfrey opening the curtains, "The headmaster would like to see you."

The girl nodded.

"Just go straight to the staff room, Professor Flitwick will show you the way from there."

Padma walked to the staff room silently, trying to recall what had happened, _I went to the Great Hall,_ she remembered, _but I had to go to the lavatory… On my way back I-._

The Ravenclaw girl looked up and saw she was at the staff room. She knocked on the door.

"Yes?" answered the voice of Professor McGonagall as she came running out.

"I'd like to see Professor Flitwick."

"Yes, just a moment." The witch clad in green went inside quickly.

A short wizard walked out. "Oh yes, you'd be wanting to see the headmaster, am I right, miss Patil?"

Padma nodded.

"Right this way."

The girl followed obediently.

The professor led her down the hall for a while until they came upon a large eagle statue.

"Chocolate truffle," said Flitwick.

Padma was about to ask why he had said that, when she heard a low rumbling.

The hefty statue began to rise up in a spiral, stairs coming from the ground.

The professor started up the stairs, and Padma followed.

Once up the substantial staircase, Padma walked forward to see Albus Dumbledore sitting at a copious desk. Next to the desk was what looked like a tray of ashes with a sort of perch above the gray dust.

Professor Flitwick went back down the stairs immediately.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes, yes, of course. Oh, do have a seat." He beckoned her to a chair near his desk.

The Ravenclaw prefect sat down.

"Now," began Dumbledore, "I would like you to tell me everything you remember about what happened earlier this night."

"Well sir, I was just trying to figure that out myself," she began, "I had just left the lavatory to come back to the feast, when I saw a… person, I think, whatever it was, it was dressed in black and was coming down the corridor…"


	4. Blood Red

**Chapter Four**

**Blood Red**

Harry awoke to a sound near the floor. His hand fumbled for his glasses and saw it was Crookshanks who had strolled into the room. It wasn't until the orange cat walked into the morning light streaming through the window, that he saw a dark stain on the soft fur.

Harry went to the cat and ran his fingers through the dark red patch. "What's this?"

Ron stirred beneath his covers.

Harry saw the red from the cat cover his fingers.

The redhead boy sat up from his bed and saw a claret substance covering Harry's hands. "Harry, you're bleeding," he said groggily.

"No, this is from Hermione's cat."

"What?"

Harry pointed at the blood soaking the side of the cat.

Ron looked closely at the stain. "Well, it's not coming from him," he said stroking Crookshanks, who was now purring softly.

Ron carried Crookshanks towards the doorway of the girls' dormitory and knocked three times. "Hermione!"

Footsteps approached the door and a brunette girl opened it.

Ron began to explain the heap of fur and blood in his arms. "Crookshanks just came into our dormitory and-."

"What the hell happened to him?"

"Nothing Hermione," replied Ron. "I was just trying to explain that he came into our dormitory covered in blood, which isn't his."

"Well then," said Hermione smartly, "whose blood is it?"

"How are we supposed to know!" bellowed Harry with morning grumpiness, regretting his anger seconds later.

Hermione's eyes began to water.

"Sorry Hermione; didn't get much sleep."

Hermione grabbed her cat and went straight into the girls' dormitory without a second glance.

Vanessa woke suddenly and looked down at her sheet and screamed, for blood stained most of it.

She looked over herself to find her palm slit and a tuft of orange fur. "What the-?"

She ran to find Madame Pomfrey when another first year came up to her. "What's wrong?"

Vanessa showed the girl her palm and ran off.

Professor McGonagall came into the Gryffindor common room. "I have your schedules," she announced. "First years over here." The professor beckoned them to her.

The young Gryffindors circled around her.

Professor McGonagall spoke to the first years around her. "Grab the one with your name." Later on she came to the sixth years.

Harry looked down at his schedule then back up. "Double potions on Monday. Ugh! That's going to ruin my week."

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron when he saw the teacher listed for Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. "How'd that lousy Malfoy get a job here?"

"Dumbledore must want him here for something…" thought Hermione aloud.

Vanessa sat quietly as Madame Pomfrey carefully wrapped her hand.

When the nurse finished she questioned Vanessa about what had happened. She politely replied with a quiet "I don't know."

A witch clad in green came into the hospital wing. "Everyone, follow me."

The first year witches and wizards followed Professor McGonagall excitedly.

Once the groups were in the great hall, the professor sat the sorting hat on the stool as Dumbledore walked in. The headmaster sat in his large chair while Professor McGonagall found where she had left off in the list.

"Vanessa -."

Pansy Parkinson rested her head on Draco Malfoy's shoulder. "I don't know what I'd do without you." She looked up into his gray eyes. "What's wrong?"

The pale-faced Slytherin looked back to her. "Nothing, nothing at all." His thoughts wandered to the Gryffindor he loved. Ginny.

Pansy saw the distant look within him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he muttered while thinking, _like a sister._

Harry sat in the common room with Ron and Hermione, trying to find answers to the questions they'd been asking since the scream in the hallway. The secret door to the room opened and a dark haired girl as well as many other first years ran in.

The girl came up to Harry.

"Vanessa?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"Yup," she said nodding furiously, "I'm in Gryffindor, just like you!"

"But… you're a Malfoy…" stated Harry.

The girl shrugged. "I guess I'm just not the Slytherin type."

Hermione reached out to shake her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger."

The adolescent girl tentatively put her hand in Hermione's and shook gently.

"What happened?" questioned Hermione seeing the bandage wrapped around the girls hand.

"Er… actually, I'd like to know that myself."

A girl lay sprawled across a Hogwarts' four-poster bed, covered in blood.

Harry cautiously walked up to the unmoving body.

"Harry?" questioned the girl weakly.

He looked into the brilliant brown eyes of the girl with the Gryffindor robes. "Hermione?"

The girl didn't speak, but her hands twitched slightly, showing a gleaming blade hidden within them.

"Hermione…no, this isn't happening. We have to get you to the hospital wing." Harry delicately put his hands under her limp legs and back to lift her.

Hermione opened her mouth and whispered, "No Harry, you know it's too late."

"No Hermione! I won't let you die!" he shouted running with her in his arms towards the door as blood left her slit wrists.

Harry reached for the door, resting the girl he loved on one knee. He turned the handle, only to find it was locked. He laid Hermione softly on the floor and gravity sent his glasses clattering to the ground. "No, not you Hermione, why you?"

"Goodbye Harry," said the dying Hermione.

"Damn it Hermione! Don't quit now!" said Harry, tears flooding from his green eyes, memories of the department of mysteries flooding into his mind.

An evil cackle filled the room as Hermione's last breath left her.

"NO!"

"Harry? Harry! Are you okay?" asked the voice of his best friend.

"No," began Harry groggily, tears streaming from his just opened eyes, "Hermione's d-d-dead."

"I am?" issued the voice of Hermione.

Harry blinked to clear his vision. "Hermione! You're not dead!" He wrapped his arms tightly around her, never wanting to let go. "But I saw you, your wrists were slit, you were bleeding to death…"

"You were dreaming Harry," replied Hermione pushing Harry off of herself.

Ron got up from the Gryffindor table.

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione.

"Uh…nowhere, be back in a bit!" said Ron running towards the Ravenclaw table.

Harry looked into the eyes of the girl he never wanted to lose, even in his dreams.

"Harry?" Vanessa tugged on Harry's robe.

"What?" He returned to reality.

The first year gave a sly smile. "Do you like her, like her, or are you just friends?"

"Who?"

She thought for a moment. "Her- Herminie."

Harry chuckled at the name. "Can you keep a secret? One that must never be said again, even when nobody's around."

The grinning Vanessa nodded.

He lowered his voice to a whisper when he saw Hermione eyeing the two suspiciously. "She _is_ more than _just_ a friend, to me at least."

A dark brown haired first year came up to Hermione in the library.

"Her-Herminio?" began Vanessa.

"Hermione," corrected the curly-haired sixth year.

"Hermione? Do you like Harry?"

"What?"

"Do you like Harry?"

"Why do you ask?" questioned Hermione.

"Because it seems like, well he-"

"What?"

"Well, you spend the entire day with him."

"So? We're just friends Vanessa." Hermione glared angrily at her.

The first year looked down at her shoes, sorry she'd asked in the first place.

The weekend came, with much time spent sitting in the common room or in the courtyard. On Saturday, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went outside to the large Hogwart's courtyard.

Ron was about to run off again. "I'll be back-."

Hermione cut him short, grabbing the hood of his robe. "Oh no you don't. If you're going anywhere, we're coming with you."

Harry nodded, agreeing with Hermione.

"Suit yourself." Ron went behind the two and pushed them towards a girl sitting on a bench.

"Hello Ron!" exclaimed Luna beaming.

"Hey Luna," said Ron wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her lightly colored lips.

Hermione felt the cold stab of jealousy go straight through her heart. She wanted to be in Luna's place at that instant in time. Harry stood there feeling very awkward. Well, at least until he purposely coughed. Ron let his hold go, as his ears became a deep red.

"Ronnie," began Luna, "your ears are red again." She giggled dreamily.

Harry and Hermione said their "hellos" and began to talk with Luna and Ron.

Luna began talking in a distant way. "I was talking to some Lonnicks the other-." The Ravenclaw girl suddenly became stiff.

"Luna? You okay?" questioned Ron.

She made no movement.

Hermione waved her hand furiously in front of Luna's stone cold unmoving eyes.

The fair-haired girl began to speak in a far from normal fashion. With a deep and whispering voice.

"_The darkness is coming_

_There will be no warning, no mercy_

_This world will be enslaved_

_No one will be free_

_Only one can stop the darkness_

_Only one can save us_

_Though not alone can he be victorious_

_Four must help him_

_One to bring him_

_One to hurt him_

_One to save him_

_And one to remain loyal, no matter what the odds."_

Luna returned from her ever still gaze, breathing heavily.

Ron grabbed the girl he loved as she fell. "Luna, are you alright?" He kissed her lips again and again.

Harry repeated the words Luna had spoken many times to himself, trying not to forget as Hermione went into of shock hearing of the impending doom.

Harry returned to the common room and wrote all that he could recall on a piece of parchment. Ron walked in soon after and sat next to Harry at the bulky table. "So, what do you make of it?" Before Harry could speak, there was a thunderous crash and a wail in the boys' dormitory. He turned around and sat up quickly. The other Gryffindor sixth year followed him cautiously.

Harry slowly opened the door, pulling his wand out of his cloak pocket. The window was open, a breeze blowing the curtains. On the ground was a shining object. Ron went to look at it; Harry followed and grabbed the item, cutting his palm on a sharp, jagged edge. Deep red blood seeped from his wound. Ron tore off a piece of the scarlet curtains and handed it to the boy who lived.

Harry wrapped the cloth around his palm. Ron looked down at the object that Harry had dropped, looking for a safe place to grab hold.

"There's a place," said Harry, pointing with his now bandaged hand to what looked like the hilt of a sword.

"A sword?" Ron looked at it closely.

The silver blade was smooth as glass, with a side that was strait and sharp, and another with jagged teeth. Within the center of the blade was a long and narrow piece of wood. The blade and strip of wood led to a very plain hilt of smooth ebony.

Something was shaking beneath Neville's bed coverings. Not until this moment, in which Harry saw the shaking figure, did he realize the entire room was in disarray and most of the beds had splotches of blood on them. Ron pulled the covers off of Neville's bed.

"Dobby?" exclaimed Harry, puzzled at the site of seeing red spots on Dobby's many socks.

The house elf's left ear was severed, nearly completely destroyed.

"Harry Potter sir, Dobby has seen it!" yelped Dobby frantically.

"Seen what?" replied a now very concerned Harry.

"His grand plan, Harry Potter, Dobby knows now of the plan."

"Whose plan? What plan?"

"Dobby cannot say. He would find Dobby, Harry Potter. He would hurt Dobby again…" The house elf clutched his ear and rocked back and forth.

"Who hurt you Dobby?"

"Cannot say. Cannot say. For Dobby does not know what it is. Or if it even has a name." Dobby shrieked, looking distantly past Harry. "Not the curse again, not again."

Ron lifted the elf off of the bed and carried him out of the room and towards the hospital wing. Harry grabbed the blade from Ron as he left the room. The boy who lived went straight to the staff room. Hermione stepped out of a nearby door and saw Harry. She looked around, trying to think of a way to escape the awkwardness around him.

"Hermione! Wait!"

The girl turned around sulkily and finally saw what Harry was holding. "What… what is that?" She pointed to the glimmering blade.

He carefully laid it across his hands, avoiding the sharp edges as much as he could. " It's a sword, found it in the dormitory with Dobby. I'll explain later, we've got to find Dumbledore."

Hermione looked closely at it. "Hmmm… wait, what's this?" She moved her hand carefully across the wooden stick in the middle.

Harry shrugged. "Come on, we have to find someone that knows the password!"

Just then a group of Ravenclaw girls came down the corridor, chatting loudly.

"And then Professor Flitwick took me to Dumbledore's office!" came the excited chatter of Padma Patil.

Hermione shrugged but Harry ran to the group of girls. "Padma, what was the password into Dumbledore's office?"

"Why should I tell you?" returned Padma in a very wily voice.

Harry shoved the sword in front of her face. "I need to talk to him."

Padma pushed the sword away and thought for a moment. "I believe it was… er… Chocolate Strudel, no wait, um… Chocolate Truffle."

Harry nodded and ran off to Hermione with a quick thanks.

"Well, what was that about?" asked the Gryffindor sixth year.

"She knew the password…" said Harry whom then grabbed her hand and pulled her to Dumbledore's office. He didn't let go once they were there.

"Chocolate Truffle."

The staircase appeared as the statue of a bird rose. Harry and Hermione hurried up to the office above.

Ron arrived in the Hospital Wing searching and yelling for Madame Pomfrey. "Madame Pomfrey!"

The Hogwarts' nurse walked into the room in which Ron was standing. "Oh, be quiet will you Mr. Weasley!" She looked at the house elf sprawled across Ron's arms. "Oh my… follow me this way please."

Ron obediently did so.

Madame Pomfrey led the boy to a bed at the far end of the Hospital Wing. "Set him down here." The nurse examined the elf's wound. "Hmmm… I don't know what could have caused such damage, but I can most certainly fix it!" She tapped on the elf's shoulder. "Excuse me, but by what name shall I call you?"

Dobby did not reply but simply stared into the distance as if he hadn't heard.

"His name's Dobby, Madame Pomfrey, he cleans Gryffindor Tower." Ron gazed into the dazed eyes of Dobby, now understanding Hermione's words about S.P.E.W. _I'm never going to call it spew again_, he thought.

"Dobby, how did this happen?" asked the nurse looking concerned.

The house elf let out a shrill cry. "Cannot say. Cannot say!"

Ron suddenly became dreadfully cold. He wrapped his black robe tightly around him. Madame Pomfrey questioned him, yet he did not answer. He remained focused on the house elf as everything around became blurry. The bed behind him suddenly seemed like a refuge from this sadness. He laid down amongst the white covers and cradled himself.

"Mr. Weasley?" came the puzzled and distant cries of Madame Pomfrey.

A hot tear trickled down his freckled face. He finally knew about sadness and hardships. He finally realized that he did care for house elves, _and maybe for… no._

Vanessa walked into the Gryffindor common room. "Harry?"

No answer came.

"Ron? Hermione?"

Still, only a silent chill remained.

"Anybody?"

The fire within the large stone fireplace began to crackle, becoming the only sound within the scarlet and gold room.

_This is strange_, thought Vanessa,_ it shouldn't be this empty at one o'clock in the afternoon on a Saturday._

The sky grew dark, and the fire dim.

Vanessa curled up into the corner of the big armchair, grabbing her book from her bag.

A fell voice began to speak:

"_And hidden it is said_

_Within a land of gold_

_In the warmth of a stranger's bed_

_Not knowing the family of old_

_Lost from the truth instead_

_Only lies have been told._

_A rose it may appear_

_But even beauty can be deceiving_

_Though its roots are not near_

_They soon will be meeting_

_And those sad tears_

_Will not be receding._

_This secret cannot rest_

_It will find its way out_

_It is on a great quest_

_Do not doubt_

_For you are in it's crest_

_So now you'll never get out."_

With the ending of the voice, the dwindling flame rekindled to a furious fire. Tears were now flowing down Vanessa's frightened face. An evil visage appeared among the heightening flames, cackling as its slanted eyes bore into Vanessa's. She screamed and tore out of the common room, as the sky slowly became its joyous blue once again.

Draco Malfoy walked down the corridors of Hogwarts, looking for Ginny Weasley. He had decided that today was the day. He was going to tackle her.

A portrait of a long gone school prefect began to speak to a rather talkative knight (annoying according to Draco) that had walked into her frame.

"A scream?" asked the Ravenclaw prefect in the painting.

"Yes, yes Gwyn. The Ravenclaw, excuse me, Gryffindor girl screamed and ran out of her common room. I do believe she was crying rather loudly," replied the knight.

"Wonder what frightened the poor soul."

"Did this girl have red hair?" asked Draco, hoping it was not so.

"No, I believe it was black, or very dark brown, and anyways, why should I tell you?" answered the knight, very suspicious of his green and silver robes.

"No reason… just wanted to know…"

The knight found this a satisfying answer and resumed his conversation with the prefect.

Draco continued on his search for Ginny. Off behind him he heard the portrait of the prefect speak. "Goodbye Sir Cadogan!"

A figure began to approach him from far down the corridor at a very fast pace. "Who the hell is that?" thought Draco aloud.

The figure drew nearer and nearer, and Draco could make out that it was a girl, a Gryffindor girl at that. Before he could get a clearer picture, the girl picked up speed and bolted into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Oh Draco, I'm so scared," cried the voice of the girl.

He looked down. "Vanessa?"

The girl nodded, leaning her head into his chest.

The Slytherin boy cradled his cousin in his strong arms. "What happened?"

Vanessa began to explain to him the voice and the fire. Tears still flooded from her eyes.

Draco knelt down on one knee, to look her straight in the eyes.

She looked down at the floor, sobbing.

He gently put his hand under her chin. "Don't worry Vanessa. It' going to be okay." His arms wrapped around her and she felt safe.

Monday came, with Dobby's ear completely healed, but the house-elf was still frantic. Dumbledore finally knew about the happenings and made sure that everyone was escorted to their classes by a professor. As quickly as Monday came, it turned to Tuesday, which changed to Wednesday.

Ginny sat down next to Neville at the Gryffindor table out of habit. She looked around at everybody's face, judging them by their expressions. She began to talk to herself within her head. _Neville's still happy as ever. Why won't Ron tell me why he's been so sulky lately? Hermione looks quiet and secretive, wonder why… And why's Harry so sad? _She looked past the Gryffindors to the Ravenclaw table. _Luna and Cho seem just brilliant. _She looked farther, quite on accident, to the Slytherin table. She sighed. _Draco, I can't believe how incredibly hot he is. _Ginny gasped. _Oh my God! Did I just call Malfoy hot?_

Draco saw her eyes on his and smiled, unintentionally of course, forgetting that nobody but Vanessa, Crabbe, and Goyle knew about his fancying of her.

Ginny blushed.

"Gin-Gin? Whatcha lookin' at?" asked Neville.

Ginny turned around abruptly. "Oh, nothing." _I still like Neville_, she thought, trying to remind herself. _I still like Neville, I still like Neville, I still like Neville… right?_


	5. Shhh… It’s a Secret

**Chapter Five**

**Shhh… It's a Secret**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione pondered their thoughts about the sword and what could have frightened Dobby so much after they finished their schoolwork, Thursday afternoon.

"What could scared Dobby like that, besides Malfoy?" asked Harry, "I mean, it couldn't have been Lucius, he had a class at the time.

"And what about that sword?" added Ron.

Hermione thought about the sword for a moment. "Why was there a stick in it?"

Harry shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mi- - no wait, it's better than mine." For a brief moment seriousness was lifted when Hermione giggled, Ron snorted, and Harry laughed at himself.

Ron stared into the distance as his laugher died down. "Dobby had said something about a curse…"

Harry and Hermione both looked at Ron, who looked back and in unison they spoke. "The Cruciatus curse."

Harry began a train of thought. "The sword must've of cut his ear, that's a given."

Ron continued, "And the wood, it's a wand!"

"That must've been what had scared Padma, whatever held the sword," added Hermione. "But whose blood was on Crookshanks?"

Ron and Harry had both forgotten about Hermione's cat.

"Err… I don't think we can solve that quite yet…" said Harry, walking on eggshells.

"What about that thing Luna had said?" questioned Ron.

"Well," said Hermione, "besides us knowing that Harry's the 'one'?"

Harry stared out the window, and watched an owl fly past.

Draco lay on his green and silver bed covers, on his wooden four-poster bed. He had the curtains drawn shut even though it was only four o'clock, and still light outside. He thought about Ginny, as he did everyday. A pecking sound came at his window. He drew back the curtains. One of the school owls was holding something in its beak right outside his window. Draco went to open the window. He grabbed the letter, seeing that his name was written in pink pen on it. Draco opened it hastily.

_Dear Draco._

_Meet me just outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom at midnight on Saturday._

_Love,_

Your Secret Admirer 

_P.S. Please try your best to sneak-out even though you're supposed to be escorted by a professor everywhere._

Draco read it again and again, not certain if it was joy or nervousness filling his heart.

Harry walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom on a particularly rainy Friday.

"Mr. Potter!" the chill voice of Mr. Malfoy boomed. "I suppose you don't have your work done."

Harry, however, had already become accustomed to this, and shoved the piece of parchment in his face.

The professor pushed the paper aside. "Very well, sit down."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their seats in the back of the dimly lit room.

Lucius went to the chalkboard in the front of the room. "Open your books to page thirty." He tapped the chalkboard with his long black wand and a drawing of a strange creature appeared with a label underneath it, declaring it an Obber.

Harry opened his book hastily, suddenly remembering that Luna had mentioned something about Obbers at one time.

"The Obber as described in Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them Volume 2:

'_The Obber is a very small animal. The record height of it is not one foot, as it states in an earlier Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them, but one foot and one half of an inch. The Obbers are typically a dark brown color but can also be found in white. They look very similar to a small dog but with a few differences. First, the Obber doesn't have pointed or folded ears, but more of a rabbit's big floppy ears so they can cool themselves off and listen easily to approaching sounds. Also, the tail is quite different, it isn't bushy or straight, it is a monkey tail used for offensive and defensive reasons. Last, the feet of the Obbers aren't paws but pig hooves used for fighting against predators or, for the males, fighting for the female. _

_The Obber pup is always looking to play in its small pack. When the pup is the only one in the pack an adult usually steps in to play, just to teach it how to fight and become an alpha male someday. Most wizards are usually fooled by the playful side of these beasts and will try to capture one to keep as a pet. The second the wizard touches one of the pups, the whole pack is attacking the wizard. The defense they use is their hooves, and their tails. When a tail starts to wrap around the poor wizard it is usually too late to escape the Boa Constrictor like grip of the Obber tail. _

_Some beasts, such as the Thestral, the Centaur, and the Unicorn are considered friends among the Obbers. Many other dangerous animals have befriended them, therefore leaving the Obber with little or no chance of being eaten or attacked. The only known animals to have eaten these beasts are the dragon (excepting the Swedish Short-Snout), the Acromantula, and the Basilisk._

_The Obbers typically feed on Cornish Pixies and Flobberworms, otherwise anything that is considered unwelcome in their territory. These beasts are very dangerous and have been given a M.O.M. Classification of XXXXX (known wizard killer/ impossible to train or domesticate)._'"

"In your books," began the professor, "is a description of the Obber. Once you have read through it, I will tell you every defense against this dangerous beast."

Hermione looked out of the window feeling very bored. She blew a strand of her long curly hair out of her face.

"Miss Granger! Please return to your reading!" barked Lucius.

"But professor," defended Hermione, putting on a very innocent face, "I've already finished…last night."

"Well, good then, I shall be expecting an extra homework assignment from you.

Draco sniggered loudly as his father got out a quill and wrote quickly on a piece of parchment, which he then handed to Hermione.

"Now, class, one of the defenses to use against the Obber is to simply not go up to it. Another is to not use the stunning spell; it will only make it more aggressive." Hermione glared at him. "The last is to call a knife to you, and cut its tail away."

Hermione looked at him, almost shaking with anger.

"There are, unfortunately, no other ways in which to protect yourself…" continued Lucius.

Hermione's hand shot into the air.

"Miss Granger?"

"You're wrong!" shouted Hermione as she bolted upright.

Ron jumped at her sudden outburst.

"I beg your pardon?" asked the professor.

"You're wrong! Just like you were earlier this week!"

"Wrong about what?"

"Everything! The Tragmars! Obbers! Meiphadus!"

"You Miss Granger are the incorrect one of us. You're not the professor now, are you?

"So what about being the professor? You're still wrong! You're going to get somebody killed by not telling us the true defenses!"

"That's it! Ten points from Gryffindor for a disturbance!"

"Professor Malfoy, it is not I that is causing the disturbance," said Hermione playing up a mocking imitation of Lucius, "it's you! All of the students loathe you, why don't you just leave!"

"Shut-up, you filthy mudblood!" yelled Draco as he stood up to join in the argument.

"Why?" challenged Hermione.

"I'll… I'll…"

"You'll what?" laughed Hermione.

Draco kept stammering. "I'll… I'll…"

"Just what you'd expect from a ferret!" added Harry standing as well.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor!" shouted Lucius.

Ron pulled his wand out from beneath his robes, concealing it beneath his desk upon his lap. He watched silently, thinking of several different spells, _stupefy… obliviate…_

Hermione laughed remembering the sight of Draco as the "amazing bouncing ferret."

Harry saw Ron mutter something quietly as Draco shouted some meaningless comeback at him. The Malfoys suddenly started to dance uncontrollably. The Gryffindor students laughed furiously as the Slytherins tried to aid their dancing classmate and professor.

Draco sat upon his bed, holding ice on his worn-out legs. The letter from his secret admirer lay next to him. _Who could it be?_

Vanessa walked to her Transfiguration lesson with a Ravenclaw girl she had befriended.

"Vanessa, is something wrong?" solicited the girl.

"No, no, nothing's wrong…"

The girl passed a worried glance into Vanessa's dark eyes.

Draco looked to the clock. Five minutes to twelve. He started to head to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

When he arrived outside of the door, he leaned on a nearby statue and waited patiently.

The clock struck twelve and a figure came out of the shadows.

"Who… who are you?" asked the bewildered Draco, seeing nothing but shadows and a faint gleam in the girl's eyes.

"Shhh…" she placed her index finger upon his lips, "It's a secret."

Draco had fallen under a spell. With the moonlight and the mystery taking affect he knew now that he had found his one true love.

The girl softly kissed him and he tentatively returned the kisses. His strong robed arms wrapped around her, as did her delicate ones around him.

"I think I love you… though I don't know who you are," whispered Draco in her ear.

She let out a small mysterious giggle in reply.

Black clouds came on Sunday, with rain falling like hot tears.

Neville walked up to Ginny. "You don't love me anymore, do you?

Ginny looked at him solemnly, feeling awful as tears trickled down his somber face.

"Do you?" he repeated, wanting to hear something other than what he saw in her eyes.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry Neville," she replied quietly.

"Can I just say something?" He bit his lip trying to stop the tears.

Ginny nodded, looking at her feet. She couldn't bear to see him this sad.

Neville wiped away a few tears that were soon replaced by more before continuing. "Y-you're absolutely amazing Ginny. A-and if you ever need anything, _anything_, I'll be there for you." He grabbed her hands. "I-I-I love you."

"I know." She kissed him on the cheek and left, tears coming from her own eyes.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat in the library that afternoon, and finished up their last bit of schoolwork.

Harry gazed into the library aisles. "Ron?"

"Yeah?" answered his best friend looking up from his transfiguration work.

"We're the only Quidditch players left, aren't we?"

"Yup," replied Ron, "Wait… what!"

"We need to have try-outs."

"When?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Er… how about this Saturday?"

"Sounds good."

"Hermione?" questioned Harry.

"Huh?" came the reply.

"Can you make some posters to advertise try-outs?"

"Yeah… sure…" She went immediately back to her work.

Harry walked into the Transfiguration classroom. "Professor?" he called, "I need some help on the assignment."

The outline of a girl was shown in the moonlit classroom, her face still in shadows.

"Hello?" questioned Harry.

"It's too late…" whispered the girl, "It's too late."

"What…"

Luna stepped from the darkness. "It's too late."

Harry walked up to the Ravenclaw student. "Luna? What do you mean 'too late'?"

"It's too late," repeated Luna, and as she spoke, her words began to fade away as she moved to the side to reveal Hermione: limp on the ground with a Slytherin scarf tied around her neck.

Harry hit the ground as he fell from his bed. Hot breath rushed from his lips as he relived his dream. _It seemed so real_.

Hermione handed Ron a large piece of rolled up paper.

"This the poster?" he asked.

"Yup."

He opened it up, surveying her hard work. "Excellent!"

Hermione blushed as Ron smiled at her.

The week rolled by, as excitement began to build, leading to the Gryffindor Quidditch try-outs. Harry woke up Saturday morning, bright light shining into the dormitory. He looked at his clock and was shocked to find that it was already 11:40, he never heard his alarm, and apparently, neither had the sleeping Ron.

"Ron! Ron!" bellowed Harry into his best friend's ear. "Wakeup! We have twenty minutes to get ready for try-outs!"

Ron slowly began to wakeup as he spoke a few random words. "Save… elves… must… save…"

Harry looked at him curiously, and then shook him.

Ron sat upright very quickly. "Huh…what?"

"Try-outs!" exclaimed Harry. "In twenty minutes!"

Ron and Harry bolted around the dormitory getting ready and then ran to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Ah, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, I'm so glad you decided to join me," stated Professor McGonagall sternly.

Ron's ears grew red with embarrassment as his fellow Gryffindors giggled at him.

"Sorry professor, our alarms didn't go off…" defended Harry.

"Well, let's get started, shall we?" asked Professor McGonagall rhetorically. "First up for chaser…"

Harry and Ron came into the Gryffindor common room, discussing whom they should pick for the team.

"Definitely Ginny," said Harry smiling.

"And what about that Creevey kid?" questioned Ron.

Harry burst out laughing as he remembered the first time he ever met Colin Creevey and of course Ron joined in remembering the magnitude of photographs.

On Monday, Professor McGonagall posted the names of the team members that she, along with Harry and Ron, had decided belonged on the team.

Chasers 

Ginny Weasley

Colin Creevey

Olivia Lynch

Beaters 

Seamus Finnigan

Daniel Lewis

Practice is every Saturday at 7:00 am on the Quidditch Pitch. 

Hermione painfully gazed across the courtyard as she watched the young man she loved kiss Luna Lovegood. Jealousy filled every inch of her soul. Luna pulled away, giving a loud cry of triumphant laughter.

"Go away Hermione!" shouted Ron. "I hate you! All you've ever done is bring me down! Just go away!"

Panic stricken, Hermione ran away bawling. She fell into the arms of Harry, and she couldn't escape. Harry laughed malevolently as he pulled her closer to him.

Hermione couldn't pull away. "Let me go!" she cried, but he didn't listen. "Somebody… help!" But nobody heard. Harry's lips pressed against hers. Their warmth felt like a thousand knives piercing her lips as she screamed in agony.

Hermione woke up in bed, blood streaming down her chin and staining her bed sheets. _What the bloody hell? _She thought. She got up from her bed and walked to the nearest mirror, leaving little drops of blood on her way. Her lips really _were_ pierced everywhere and in terrible pain. She screamed.

It was Thursday morning and Harry and Ron couldn't find Hermione in the Gryffindor common room, nor did they see her until their break when she came into the Great Hall, looking rather wasted.

"What happened Hermione?" asked a very concerned Ron. "And why are your lips swollen?"

Hermione blushed at the fact that Ron had looked at her lips but then realized how ridiculous she was being. "I…er… I had a bad dream. Really quite dreadful in fact." She remembered the jealousy, the pain.

"You still haven't told us why your lips are swollen," persisted Harry.

Hermione shuddered; did she dare tell them who had done it in her nightmare? She decided against it. "Er… it's really quite fuzzy. But I dreamt that H… someone had kissed me. It felt like thousands of knives penetrating my lips." She dazed off, reliving the horror of the night.

"And?" Ron and Harry said in unison.

Hermione snapped back to the conversation. "And when I woke up… my lips were really pierced… so I screamed and fainted. When I woke up again, I was in the Hospital Wing and Madame Pomfrey was tending to my bleeding lips.

Harry wound his arm around Hermione and she almost screamed as if his touch burned.

Ron looked at Hermione, very puzzled at her frightened face as Harry bent in to kiss her lightly.

"Let go of me Harry," she said sullenly.

"What?" asked Harry.

"I said let go of me."

"But…but…" stammered a confused Harry.

"But nothing Harry, leave me alone." She stormed out of the Great Hall.

A school owl flew in through Draco's window, carrying a small letter. He went and picked it up from where the owl dropped it.

_Dear Draco,_

_Meet me at the same place, same time, tonight. I'll be counting the minutes._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Draco licked his lips, feeling a sweet sensation remembering the last time.

Harry walked up to Hermione, "I'm sorry about earlier, I thought… I thought you liked me…"

Hermione looked at Harry curiously, for some odd reason she just couldn't trust the look in his eyes.

"I guess I shouldn't have treated you that way…" Harry paused a moment, and a look of malice filled his eyes. "How's this!" he yelled as he threw her into the boys dormitory and locked the door.

Hermione tried to scream, but no sound escaped, she began to sob, loudly in pain as Harry pinned her to the bed and ripped off her robes. "No! No! No!" she cried.

She turned her head to the side, trying to escape Harry's violent kisses and there was Vanessa. Expressionlessly staring at the sight.

Suddenly Vanessa spoke, "It's too late, everything's in motion, it's too late…"

A voice began to ring throughout the room. "Hermione…wake-up…Hermione." It was her own voice.

Hermione felt a sudden sharp pain when she landed on her stack of books next to her bed. She looked around, everyone was asleep and there she was, in her underwear. Her clothes were sprawled cross the floor in many tattered pieces. "What the bloody hell!" she whispered.

She grabbed a robe and headed out of the common room. She needed to walk to get away from it all: her dreams, Harry, reality itself. As she was about to leave, a shadow of another figure turned and went up to the girls' dormitory.

Draco waited in the shadows near the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom when he saw something move in the darkness. The Slytherin boy ran up to her and held her in a warm embrace as he kissed her. Hermione was startled at the mysterious student kissing her, yet it felt so good. She lost all logic and kissed him back.

Draco was slightly confused, something was different, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was. He decided that whatever it was that had changed, he liked it. He drew back a moment to gaze at the mysterious eyes glistening in the tiny bit of moonlight. Those seductive, beautiful eyes that he had never really looked at before, yet they seemed different. Hermione touched the boy's cheek softly as she drew him back for a second, engaging kiss. Draco pulled the girl closer to him as he was lost in the thought of the kiss. That stunning, delectable kiss that was making him lose all thought of being caught.

Hermione drew back, licking her lips trying to keep that wonderful sensation. "Who… who are you?" she whispered.

Draco laughed lightly, taking it as a joke and leaned in to whisper, "I love you."

Hermione couldn't control herself and madly kissed him again.

Draco pulled back. "It's getting late, will you meet me here tomorrow, same time?

Hermione kissed him one last, perfect time and assured him with an "of course."

The two slowly parted and went back to their dormitories.

The morning came with the sun shining brightly into the Gryffindor boys' dormitory. Ron woke with a start and decided it was time to get up anyway so he got dressed and walked to the common room. There he saw Hermione, sitting in the big armchair, licking her lips. He was mesmerized for a second at her beauty that he had never fully realized before. Sure, he thought she was pretty, but beautiful seemed out of the question till now. He then snapped back to thought._ What are you thinking Ron?_

Hermione continued to lick her lips and smile as Ron stood by the table, unnoticed. He continued to stare at her, suddenly comprehending that there was no one else in the common room.

Ron suddenly lost all control and ran to Hermione and kissed her. Hermione was startled, but let him kiss her with his newly found passion.

Ron drew back, "Oh Hermione, I've…I just…I've been denying myself for so long!"

Hermione thought the kiss felt somewhat familiar, but different.

"I love you Hermione!" he exclaimed.

She gasped. "Are you the one…?"

Ron looked at her, confused, but still agreed. "What? I suppose…"

She leapt into his arms and kissed him, still trying to figure out what was so different from the familiarity associated with the moonlit visit.

When Draco woke in the morning he found a letter on his lap.

_Dear Draco,_

_Sorry about last night. Meet me there tonight, I'll try to sneak out again._

_Love,_

Your Secret Admirer 

"Sorry?" Draco laughed considering it as just another joke.

Ron walked into the Great Hall and looked across at all the students, when Luna came up and kissed him, he couldn't bear to tell her his real feelings and decided to let it go until a later time.

That evening, Ron and Hermione spent three hours just talking (and maybe kissing a little too) in a hidden corner of the common room.

"Are you going to leave Luna?" asked Hermione.

Ron looked very puzzled. "I don't…I don't…I don't know what to do…"

"I'm no going to let you continue to let her live a lie," continued Hermione.

Ron gave a sad look; he didn't want to hurt Luna. At ten 'o'clock the two went to their dormitories.

Draco sat up in bed and decided he would leave for the meeting spot early, he couldn't wait for another breathtaking kiss.

Hermione didn't sleep at all while she tried to figure if she should still go to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. She finally agreed that she would, and since she didn't know what time she originally left, she decided on leaving then.

When Hermione saw a dark figure come towards her in the night, she ran into its arms and immediately fell into a kiss. For some reason she thought that something was incredibly changed from earlier that day.

Ginny looked to the clock and left the common room amidst the night shadows; it was five minutes to midnight.

Draco held his mystery girl lovingly, wanting nothing more than for that moment to go on forever.

Ginny walked from the dark shadows of the corridor and stared at Hermione… and Draco kissing. That moment lasted forever as he heart shattered. She ran back to the common room, trying not to cry. _Why? Why…_

Draco slid his hand down Hermione's back and pulled her closer to him. She grew soft at the touch. She knew that she loved the young man that was holding her, even if he did seem a bit different at night. Hermione caressed Draco's skin as she pulled back to admire his glimmering eyes that shone a different color in the moonlight. Draco couldn't resist and continued to kiss her, longing for her with every fiber of his being. It was then that he knew that he would love her for the rest of his life.


	6. New Beginnings

**Chapter Six**

**New Beginnings**

The magic of last night coursed through Hermione's heart. Her mind left all of her schoolwork as she daydreamed of the perfect kisses, the long embraces. The talking of memories of the past. _Oh Ron, you've made me so confused_, she though as she twirled an unruly strand of her hair around her finger. Hermione stared around for a bit before deciding on going back this night.

Ron walked up behind Hermione in the empty common room and wrapped his strong arms around her. She turned her head up to meet his lips.

"Have you talked to Luna yet?" questioned Hermione.

Ron looked at his feet, hiding his face from her.

"Ron!" exclaimed the Gryffindor sixth year whipping around to look him square in the eye.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but, I just don't want to hurt her," explained Ron.

"And it's not going to hurt her one day when she runs into us; snogging in the courtyard!"

Ron's face turned a brilliant shade of red.

"So, are you going to talk to her?" inquired Hermione, calming down.

Ron nodded glumly as he thought of seeing Luna cry.

Luna sat in the cozy Ravenclaw common room reading the latest edition of the _Quibbler_. A waving picture of Ron sat at her bedside table. A small owl flew through the open window, the silver curtains floating about. A letter with a Gryffindor seal fell upon her bed. She grabbed it quickly, forgetting all about the _Quibbler_.

_Dear Luna,_

_I need to talk to you, Meet me in the courtyard ASAP._

Ron

Luna put the letter in her pocket as she headed out the door.

Vanessa watched as the owls flew past the nearby window in her dormitory, and then looked to her hands. Blood was seeping from her wrists, she tried to call out, but not a sound escaped her lips. Her own voice rang inside her head. "It's too late…" She heard herself cackle in her mind. The mangled way her voice was distorted was horrifying. She screamed, and as she did, the blood and wounds disappeared with one last malicious laugh.

Ron paced a walkway in the courtyard waiting for Luna. The Ravenclaw girl's robes flowed behind her as she gracefully came up to Ron. Ron grabbed her hands lightly and guided her to a secluded corner of the courtyard. Luna giggled. Being around Ron made her happy, complete, not her normal distant self.

"Luna…" began Ron.

She let her head drop; she knew that tone of voice. Ron couldn't bear to look in her eyes, but he tried. He took one hand and put it under her chin, lifting it to give her pale lips one last kiss, Luna lost all thought of everything but Ron. She knew it was the last so she fell completely into his lips. He pulled away as Luna longed for one more kiss, one more day. She loved him.

"I'm sorry," stated Ron coolly.

Luna nodded, she understood.

He wrapped his arms around her one last, concluding time.

Ron whispered in her ear. "I really am."

Harry walked into the Hospital Wing; there was no light, not even the moon shone through the tall windows. He looked to one of the stark white beds; the curtains around it were rustling. He carefully moved the curtains to the side, wary of what was behind them. It was Hermione…with Draco. Harry jumped back as Hermione pulled her lips away from Draco, laughing with delight.

"What?" questioned Harry rhetorically, and infuriated.

Hermione looked from Harry to Draco, then back to Harry. "It's too late," said Hermione emotionlessly.

"What?" Harry was perplexed. _Why is Hermione with Malfoy? What?_ Suddenly a red liquid dropped onto his glasses, giving his vision a red tint. Harry gazed up to the ceiling, it was raining. Blood.

"What's wrong Potter?" sneered Malfoy, greedily clinging to Hermione.

Thick blood coated the beds of the Hospital Wing, and covered the students in the room. Then there was Luna, her hand outstretched from near the door. She was as bright as an angel. He grabbed her hand; the blood that covered him trickled off of Luna's white dress and pale hands.

As he grabbed Luna's hand he sat straight up in bed. Blood still coating his clothes and face. He couldn't get the bright vision of Luna out of his head.

Ginny sat in the big armchair in the Gryffindor common room around midnight. She was crying. _Why Hermione?_ She began to weep louder, the pain in her heart coming out in exasperated noises as tears coated her hot face.

Harry walked into the common room, the blood fading away as if it had never been there. He had no idea Ginny was there until she began to speak.

"What if he doesn't know the difference?" Ginny sniffled. Harry stopped moving and listened to Ginny's counsel. "What if he thinks it's me… and what if? Oh, it could never be so, one of them must know!" More sounds of incredible heartache escaped her throat.

"Ginny?" questioned Harry in the darkness. He heard a sniffle.

"H…H…Harry?" replied Ginny.

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"Ugh, do I have to answer that?" She began to wipe away her tears as Harry drew nearer.

"Ginny, you can tell me anything."

A single tear dripped down Ginny's face when Harry approached. He dried it with his hand. She thought a second before she began to speak. "Well, let's see, there's this awesome guy who I like, but I think he likes some other girl more than me… and…and I don't know what to do, I mean, I think… thought I loved him."

Harry lost all thought of the angelic Luna in his dream and became caught up in the moment. "Well…er… do I know this guy?"

Ginny looked to her feet. "Yes."

"Could you tell me his name?"

"No," responded Ginny nervously.

Harry commenced to jump to conclusions as he leaned into Ginny's face to meet his lips with hers. Ginny was taken aback by Harry's outburst of emotion; she pulled away being quite alarmed.

Harry quickly looked away red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry…"

Ginny realized her situation and leaned in for another kiss. She was launched into a world of beauty and splendor, she felt like she was in heaven, she felt right. She pulled back again for a brief instant. "Don't be."

Hermione leaned against the wall as Draco kissed her. His passion was growing, his love. He loved her more and more each night. He didn't care who she was, but he did care that he loved her. He drew back for a chance to admire the beauty of her brown eyes, the seductive eyes that led him to life-consuming devotion. Hermione loved his eyes, their gray tint in the moonlight. She supposed that's what Ron's eyes looked like in the night. Still, no matter how much she loved gazing at his eyes, she wanted another kiss. She elegantly placed her hand under his chin and brought him close again. She never wanted to lose him.

It was about one in the morning when Ginny looked to the clock, she supposed Hermione would be coming back soon. "Harry, I think I need to sleep."

Harry nodded in agreement, but wouldn't let his hold of her loosen. He was falling in love with her, and she him. _Who needs Draco?_ she thought. She kissed him before she got up from the chair, never letting go of his hand.

"I don't suppose we're going to tell Ron and Hermione about this… I mean, Ron might be furious, at me," stated Harry.

"It's probably best that we don't."

Harry went in for one elongated kiss before they returned to their dormitories.

Ron lay sprawled across the large Gryffindor armchair, longing for Hermione to wake up. He wanted to talk to her before classes started. He wanted their relationship to no longer be a secret; he wanted to exclaim his love for her throughout the winding corridor of Hogwart's. He wanted to keep her in his arms, safe from the haunting of her nightmares. He wanted to be comforted by the warm glow of her smile. The smile that made the whole day seem brighter. It wasn't until recently that he discovered the beauty that lay right beneath his nose.

Vanessa walked about the first year girls dormitory solemnly, something was wrong, she could feel it. She walked up to her mirror, beginning to question the thoughts in her head. _What's going on? Something's not right. Is something terrible about to happen?_

Harry felt an intolerable sharp pain in his forehead as he put his glasses on. _What the hell?_ A splotch of blood suddenly appeared on his glasses and as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished.

Hermione walked in the Gryffindor common room quite groggily, she hadn't gotten back in bed until after two in the morning. Ron ran up to meet her, putting his arms around her slim waist. She backed off a minute, shocked.

"Ron!" Hermione whispered. "What are you doing? Someone's going to find out and tell Luna!"

Ron smiled as he wrapped his arms around her again. "It's alright, it's over between me and her."

Hermione's face lit up as he lifted her and spun her around. She thought it was rather romantic, and kissed him lightly.

Draco sat in a large cushiony couch in the Slytherin common room thinking of the night's adventure. It was the end of the school day and all he could do was wait. That was until Pansy waltzed up to him and sat on his lap. He'd been avoiding her as much as possible, but this time he had no escape.

"I haven't seen you much lately Drakkiekins…" started Pansy.

Draco lied, "I'm sorry Pansy, but you know how busy I am."

"No, actually, I don't," she said sternly.

"Come on Pansy. I've been behind in Transfiguration, that's why I've been in the library so much." Draco had never realized how excellent of a liar he was until he saw the sincere look in her eyes.

"Well, I suppose so, but can you make tonight be _just_ for us?" She put on the sweetest face she could manage (which didn't even turn out that sweet in the end).

"I don't…"

"Please!" persisted Pansy, giving a puppy-dog pout. "We haven't done anything special in forever!"

Draco looked into her eyes nearly heartlessly. "That's just it, I don't think 'we' can work anymore, it's not what it used to be."

She glared at him as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Pansy…wait." She walked away from him, her nose in the air.

Draco thought for an instant, _what if she's the one…no, it couldn't be_. It was at that moment that he realized how much he wanted his secret relationship to be a regular one. One where he could see his mystery girl anytime he felt. He was determined to find out who she was.

Luna sat sulking in the solitude of her curtained four-poster bed. The completeness of her life had been shattered before, but this time it hurt more. Her heart had been broken. She had never felt so much pain in her life. In her mind she had always thought her and Ron were the perfect couple, but it wasn't until this day that she understood that there had always been something missing. Luna began to search inside herself for that missing part of her life.

Harry sat in the library trying to complete his potions essay, but failed miserably when he got distracted by every little thing. Especially the small glance Ginny passed him with her glimmering emerald eyes. Every time she would brush the hair out of her face, he caught the ginger gleam in his own green eyes. The largest distraction came when Vanessa strolled into the library; there was something so familiar in the way she held herself. It reminded him of someone close to him, but he couldn't reckon whom.

Vanessa sat at a hefty wooden table with elaborate vine-like carvings. She caught Harry's eyes on her. She blushed, feeling very self-conscious of her unruly hair.

Harry suddenly grasped the fact that he had been staring and looked back to his essay. _Who am I thinking of?_

Vanessa traced the carvings mindlessly as she researched the creation of the first self-stirring cauldron. She felt some sort of liquid wet her slender fingers. Glancing down she nearly screamed when she saw deep red blood dripping from the grooves of the wooden leaves. _What the?_

Harry turned back to Vanessa seeing her horrified pale face, he made a move to get up.

Ginny saw the flash of jet-black hair run over to Vanessa, she watched curiously.

Vanessa watched the blood ooze from the table, her hands were shaking. Harry approached her, which broke her frightened look.

"Vanessa?" he inquired.

Vanessa didn't reply, she just sat there, her hands shaking vigorously. Harry grabbed her hands; he didn't see the blood. She stopped shaking, the blood disappeared as Harry's touch warmed her.

"Vanessa," insisted Harry, "Are you alright?"

She aimed her gaze to him, her eyes wide with fright.

"Vanessa, what's wrong?"

The first year didn't move but stared into the distance. _Am I going insane?_

"VANESSA!"

She snapped back to reality. "Sorry Harry, I thought… thought" _Should I tell him?_

His green eyes looked at her. Kind, gentle, concerned.

"I thought there was blood on… coming out of the table… if you can believe that."

Harry remembered his dreams, waking with blood covering him. "I can."

Vanessa was relieved, she felt normal once again. She leaped into his arms as the sister he never had, and he the caring older brother.

Ginny smiled at Harry's compassion. The small flame in her heart quickly began to grow.

The week rolled on with the secret relationships remaining secrets. Harry had begun to privately train Ginny in Quidditch and it was their third game on Saturday. Against Slytherin for the first time that year.

"Harry? Do you think I'm ready? To play against Slytherin I mean," asked Ginny late one night in the empty Gryffindor common room.

Harry nodded. "I don't think," said Harry with a cunning grin, "I know."

Saturday came with a peaceful waking, no nightmares had haunted the dreams of the Hogwarts' students. However, a knot grew in the pit of Ginny's stomach as the game edged ever closer.

"You ready to play Ginny?" teased Ron, knowing how nervous his sister was.

Ginny gave a face of disgust as she thought of the conceited Slytherin team and Draco's betrayal. She hadn't seen him since that unpleasant night. But she had decided that she wouldn't let the incident with Draco ruin anything between herself and Harry.

Draco made his way onto the pitch. There was Ginny. He had nearly forgotten about her since the appearance of his mystery girl. He grew wary of playing against the young woman whom he had cherished.

Harry pulled Ginny away from the edge of the Quidditch pitch and hugged her. "Good luck!" With that the Gryffindor Quidditch team soared through the stands.

Madame Hooch blew the whistle and the teams went at it, Ginny being covertly elbowed in the side by a new Slytherin sixth year chaser.

Draco felt guilty as his team flew past Ginny's head, sometime ramming into her side. He was so distracted that he missed the snitch fly right past his eyes. Harry on the other hand was lucky enough to see it. He dove straight from his high vantage point down to where the snitch was flitting about.

Just then he heard Professor McGonagall (who had taken over for Lee Jordan) say, "Oh my, Ginny Weasley has fallen off her broomstick." And a worried gasp filled all but the Slytherin students mouths.

Harry was inches from the snitch when he saw Ginny falling. He abandoned the snitch immediately and caught Ginny just feet before she would've hit the ground. The Gryffindors roared with applause as he laid Ginny by Madame Hooch. He whizzed back into the air.

A flash of gold and red flew in front of Harry; it was Olivia Lynch going for a goal. _WHAM!_ A bludger hit her broomstick and she went flying through the goal hoops following just behind the quaffle. "10 points for Gryffindor!" came Professor McGonagall's voice. Colin grabbed her as she was falling in his direction, a second roar rose throughout the Gryffindor stands.

Harry ducked as a bludger nearly missed his head, and instead of hitting him it went and hit a Slytherin beater straight in the head. Harry laughed guiltily. A line of gold dashed in front of his eyes, the snitch was back. He flew after it, Draco on his tail.

"Better watch out Malfoy!" called Harry; "There's no Umbridge to take me out of Quidditch this time! How're you ever going to win now?"

Draco was furious and he kicked Harry in the side. Harry was done taunting the Slytherin boy and with a wave he flew off at full speed. Draco never gave up, but it was useless to try and catch up. A Nimbus 2001 is no match for a Firebolt. Harry sped up to the snitch and successfully grabbed it. Gryffindor had won, one hundred seventy to twenty.

After the match Ginny leapt into Harry's arms. "Thank you so much."

By nightfall Harry knew of Ron and Hermione, and surprisingly was not jealous of Ron. He was tempted to tell his friends of his own secret romance, but decided against it, he didn't want to infuriate Ron.

Vanessa wandered into the Great Hall, looking for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. And there she found them in the gloom of the candlelit room. They were screaming in pain, feverish looks covered their faces as they were tortured. A voice laughed in her head. "It's too late," cackled the voice.

"Vanessa!" yelled Harry with every inch of energy he could spare.

Vanessa sat upright on the Gryffindor common room couch. Harry's face in front of hers, she had been dreaming.

"Vanessa, are you alright?" interrogated Harry. "You looked so scared in you're sleep that I had to wake you."

"Thanks Harry." She was extremely happy to see him standing before her, and not in pain.

Draco sat in the corner of the Slytherin common room, grumbling about their defeat. He needed to see his anonymous girl. He was sick of living a secret, a lie. He wanted to let everything out. _Crabbe? No he's too thick, same as Goyle. Why am I in this mess?_ He regretted his thoughts; it was never a bad thing meeting his secret admirer. After all, he was in love.

Harry sat next to Ginny as he got an unexpected burst of daring. He leaned to whisper in her ear. "Meet me here, tonight, er… around eleven-thirty."

Ginny nodded happily, hoping that they could get out of the common room before Hermione through.

Ron fell asleep peacefully; worn out by the match. He had no idea that Hermione was going to see Draco once again. He knew nothing of the secret meeting of his sister and Harry. He was content.

Draco was anxious for midnight to come, but the hours crawled by slowly, it was only eleven.

Ginny stole into the common room and found Harry in the armchair, a silvery bunch in his arms. "What's that?" Ginny asked, questioning the cloth.

Harry spread it out in front of him. "Invisibility cloak," Harry said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Ginny's eyes lit up, she wondered what Harry had in store for the night.

"Come on," beckoned Harry, wrapping the cloak around her.

Hermione walked from the shadows of the dim corridor. It was five to midnight. She saw "Ron" emerge from the door way and she ran into his arms, kissing him recklessly in celebration of the Gryffindor victory.

Draco was thinking of someway to ask who his secret admirer was, but he never thought of a decent plan. After all he couldn't just straight out ask her.

Ginny and Harry made their way to the Hogwarts' grand door, Mrs. Norris was watching them closely. The cat turned around and ran off. Harry cursed under his breath. "We have to hurry. Grab your wand, alohamora on three."

Ginny pulled out her cherry wood wand.

"One, two, three, _alohamora!_" Harry watched, amazed when the door actually opened with their spell. He watched the Marauder's Map, Filch was approaching quickly and Dumbledore was pacing in his study. At the sight of the headmaster's name, he pondered the fact of the door opening. _I wonder… what if…?_

They ran out the door and hurriedly shut it behind them.

Vanessa walked into the Great Hall, candle's throwing odd shadows on the stone walls. Something wasn't right, the ceiling was dark, gray, gloomy. Warning Vanessa of some evil deed. Lightening struck and she shrieked. Laughter filled the room, a hidden malice in the fearsome sky.

"What… What's going on?" whispered Vanessa to herself.

Blood began to drip off the walls, flowing to a pile of dark robes. She walked up to the black heap, her heals clicked but the sound was stifled by the dreadful looming silence. A separate pile of black was in front of the larger she had seen at first. Only, it wasn't just a robe. It was Harry. Cold, lifeless, his wand loosely held in his hand. Vanessa stared, gasping for breath at the sight of his limp body. She continued to wander down the dark hall to the headmaster's chair to another pile of black.

She tried to form words, but nothing came, her face was wet with tears, and once she realized who formed the pile she broke down to her knees. There was Hermione, wrapped tightly in Ron's protecting arms, they were both dead. Tears streamed Vanessa's face as she walked among her friends' bodies to a side door.

Draco's motionless hand gripped the handle tightly.

Vanessa tried to scream, but no sound escaped her dry throat. Her face was red with hot tears. A cruel screech tore through the silence.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she pleaded, hardly being able to form the words.

"It's too late," cried the voice, "you'll never get out. It's too late."

Vanessa woke with a start, the evil laughter still ringing in her head.

Harry laid his invisibility cloak on the ground beside the lake.

"What are we doing here Harry?" questioned Ginny.

Harry paused. "You'll see in a few hours."

"Hours?" Still puzzled she curled into his warm embrace as they talked.

Draco moved his hand delicately across Hermione's features, wanting to discover who she was. She fell into another wonderful kiss.

Harry waded into the lake, pulling Ginny behind him. He spun her into his arms, holding her close in the soft moonlight. Harry pressed his lips against hers. When he pulled back the moon began to turn sinister in his eyes.

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes and saw something move in the reflection. "Harry! Get down!" she screamed as a jettison of green light flew over their heads, right after Ginny had thrown herself and Harry to the ground.

"What the bloody hell?" yelled Harry as the green light narrowly missed his head; a splash of water splattered his glasses.

Hermione was there, pointing her wand shakily towards Harry and Ginny, she was crying. Draco snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She immediately stopped crying and Draco helped her aim her wand. Hermione now held it steady.

Everything grew silent within Harry's mind as Draco and Hermione shouted soundlessly. Green shot from Hermione's wand, but the light didn't hit Harry. It had hit Ginny instead. The redhead girl fell with a resounding splash as Harry's hearing came back. She was dead. Another attempt to kill Harry came from Hermione but he leapt out of the line of fire.

"Why are you doing this Hermione?" he cried, tears coating his already wet face.

"Avada Kedavra!" shrieked Hermione, tears forming in her eyes once again for only a few moments. They were soon kissed away by Draco.

Harry rolled away, scratching his cheek on a sharp rock under the water, he was facing the ground. Blood slowly filled the entire lake. Horrified he heaved himself from the water.

Hermione had fallen to her knees weeping as Draco threw himself at Harry. Harry swung at his adversary, hitting him square in the nose. Draco recoiled and Harry saw his chance, he pointed his wand instantly at the Slytherin's throat.

"Why are you doing this?" screamed Harry. "WHY!"

Malfoy laughed evilly as Vanessa appeared on the side of the lake. "It's too late," whispered the young girl.

"What? What do you mean?" That moment of distraction caused him to lose his hold of Draco and the Slytherin sixth year lunged back onto Harry and drew out his wand.

Draco began, "Avada…" He suddenly flew back with a yelp. Harry turned to see where his new ally was.

It was Luna, perfect and poised; the blood in the water did not stain her white dress, and Harry noticed a soft glow around her. He once again got the vision of her beauty stuck in his head. With a slight wave of her wand, Draco and Hermione's wands flew to the water in front of Harry. He scrambled to grab them before Draco had a chance.

Luna walked gracefully through the water and held out her hand to Harry. He hesitated before reaching for her. He was in a cold sweat as he looked over Ginny's fallen body. He tightly grabbed Luna's hand and she pulled him from the bloody water.

He woke, sweating, Ginny in his arms. He was soaked from head to toe. It was just minutes before sunrise and Ginny was still asleep after drifting off in Harry arms. The lake no longer had any blood lingering within its dark reaches. Ginny stirred at Harry's waking so he stroked her hair to comfort her, blood dripping from his scratched cheek.

Hermione drew away from Draco. "It's late…er…early," she giggled. Draco laughed.

"But it's not too late," added the silver eyed boy, kissing her one last time.

Hermione froze recalling her nightmares of the demanding Harry and quiet Vanessa calling 'it's too late.' She fainted. Draco stared alarmed at the scene.

"Are you alright?" asked Draco kneeling.

"Go away Harry…" whispered the faint Gryffindor.

"What?" yelled Draco outraged.

Hermione continued, "I don't like you like that, go away."

Draco apprehensively drew out his wand and was about to whisper 'lumos' when there was a clatter from down the corridor. Hermione groggily sat up looking for the source of the noise. Draco helped her up. "Hurry!"

They raced down the corridor to the sound, when they arrived all they found was a broken window and Mrs. Norris, yet Hermione felt there was something more. She bent to the ground and felt around, she cut her palm on the blade of another sword, this one was different however. It was completely black in color, except for the wand which was willow. Hermione shoved it under her robe carefully avoiding the jagged edges. "I'll get this to Dumbledore in the morning."

Draco was flabbergasted, "Wait, what?"

Hermione was furious at 'Ron's' lack of memory. "Another sword, I need to bring it to Dumbledore.

He stood still, confused as ever, but still gave her a goodbye kiss as they heard footsteps approaching.

Ginny leaned into Harry's arms as light gradually flowed over the horizon. The red and gold light covered every blade of grass. The light ripples on the lake from the wind and mysterious creatures in the depths took on a more friendly appeal as the water turned pink with the reflection. Trees became orange, nearly taking on the look of fire. And there was Harry, shining in Ginny's eyes. Her hero when all light's went out, when there was no one to look to. "This is why we're here Ginny," said Harry, leaning his head on her soft ginger hair. "The sunrise." As he said those few words, Ginny's eye became wide as the sun burst over the lake, reflecting bright light in her eyes. She stared into his eyes and he moved closer to her. She was in a dream, a dream where everything was perfect and right. She kissed him, warmth filling her cold body. He pulled her into his embrace and held her tight, living her dream with her.

Little by little the colors of the sunrise faded into the dull grays of the day. Ginny stared into the sky, wanting the beauteous light to linger for one moment longer. But the sunrise came to an end, much like the ending of a dream.

Harry and Ginny walked briskly to their dormitories under the protection of the invisibility cloak. Although, their journey came to a halt when they found Lucius Malfoy hanging about the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Damn door! Why won't you open?" whispered the former student.

Harry folded out the Marauder's Map. Dumbledore was sleeping, and Snape was fast approaching. Harry pulled Ginny against a wall and put a finger to her lips. The memory of her first secret meeting with Draco flooded her mind; a cold shudder fell down her back with the aching of her heart.

Snape flicked his wand out and held it under Mr. Malfoy's chin. "I told you to stay away from here Lucius!"

Lucius grumbled then put on a false smile. "Whatever do you mean Professor Snape?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean, 'professor'!" mocked Snape.

"Why Severus, how would I know what some 'mighty' and 'intelligent' Dumbledore supporter means?" insulted Lucius sarcastically.

"Never insult Dumbledore, Lucius!" shouted Snape.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk. Severus, you'll wake the students, and we all know you and that rat-brained headmaster don't want that."

Snape shoved his wand into the professor's throat. "Quiet!" shouted the potions professor through gritted teeth. Lucius flinched. Snape continued, "Dumbledore doesn't need some 'great' and 'powerful' 'pure-blood' sneaking around when he's asleep. Go back to bed Lucius!"

Dumbledore walked from his doorway just as Lucius had left. "Now, now, Professor Snape. What was all the fuss about?" Dumbledore looked straight at Harry and Ginny with a gleam in his eyes. Lucius returned to a spot, awfully close to Ginny and Harry. Harry covered her mouth to diminish the sound of her breath. The entrance to Dumbledore's office had already disappeared.

"That fool Lucius again, prowling about outside your office." He looked to where Dumbledore had been staring and turned back, seeing nothing.

Ginny's chest rose and fell against Harry's. He was lulled into a trance with her breath upon his hand which he dropped just about to kiss her when Dumbledore spoke. "Well, I'm sure you didn't need to cause a ruckus, there's no need to be waking the students when they should be in bed. After all, I was having a particularly good dream about a witch who made excellent chocolate fudge, I could almost taste it." The headmaster chuckled. "Ah well, no reason to cry over spilled milk. Pleasant dreams Severus." Dumbledore turned to his quarters. "Chocolate truffle."

Lucius spun and ran the opposite direction. Harry let go a sigh of relief as Snape disappeared down another corridor. Harry and Ginny fled out of the corridor and back to the common room.


	7. The Truth

**Chapter 7**

**The Truth**

There was a tapping at Vanessa's window; the young girl went to look for the source of the tap. When she opened her window there were two great golden eyes staring at her. The owl dropped a rolled up piece of parchment onto the sill and flew away. Vanessa delicately unrolled the parchment as red rose petals fell from it.

_Vanessa,_

_Stay away from Harry Potter. If not, the world will know your secret._

_Anonymous_

Vanessa sat, frightened. She didn't know what she'd do if people knew about her past, her family. A chill swept through her body as she thought of what Harry's reaction would be. Dreary, foreboding light filled the room with dread. She walked down to the common room and had a start when she saw Harry; she lifted her pale hand to cover her brown eyes.

"Vanessa!" called Harry beckoning her towards him and his kind, green eyes.

Vanessa dropped her hand giving him a weak smile in return, holding back her tears. She walked towards him tentatively.

"Where've you been? I haven't talked to you since… since, actually Saturday. When I woke you up." His emerald, caring eyes bore into her. "Are you alright?"

Vanessa fought the pain of her secret as she gave a solemn nod.

"Are you sure?" He placed his hand delicately upon her shoulder.

_Oh no_, she thought. _Do I…? I can't, it'd never work._ She sighed and nodded again before walking away, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Vanessa?" continued Harry as his hand dropped from where her shoulder had been. Tears began to trickle down the first year's face.

Harry leaned into the stonewall, perplexed at Vanessa's silence as she walked from his view. Ginny came into sight from the doorway of the girls' dormitory and drifted into Harry's arms.

"Harry, what's up?" questioned Ginny noting his troubled eyes.

Harry sighed. "Ah, Vanessa, she's upset about something and I don't know what."

Footsteps resounded from the stairwell of the boys' dormitory; red hair came into sight. Ginny jumped away from Harry and fussed with her hair to avoid suspicion.

Ron's freckled face appeared from the stairwell and gave a friendly, sleepy smile. "Morning Ginny, Harry." He wiped the sleep from his eyes.

Harry gave a nervous smile in return. Ginny, however, was utterly calm about the situation. "Morning Ron," she replied, twirling her hair, looking completely innocent.

Hermione descended into the common room and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, which was in fact, about a foot above her head. Their lips met in a pure and simple kiss that lifted the morning weariness. "Good morning Ronald."

Ron nestled his head upon Hermione's thick brown hair. He was thankful for that moment when all fear was forgotten, when sorrows faded away for a brief second, when the only thing in front of him was Hermione.

Throughout the day, Vanessa found petals everywhere she went, warning her of the coming end of it all if she were to speak with Harry again.

She walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, greeted with the typical cold smile of her uncle, Lucius Malfoy. She sat down at her seat without looking at it first, she was startled to find that she had sat on a rose and thankfully missed the thorns.

"Ooooh," taunted Peter Thlangly, a Gryffindor, "Somebody's got a crush on Vanessa!"

"Do not!" retorted a voice from the back. Vanessa was startled, she thought Peter had been talking about the rose. When she turned back to see who had shouted, she saw the face of the Slytherin boy, Carter Locke. Carter's normally pale face was a violent shade of red. He clearly did have a crush on Vanessa, and in his nervousness, let out his secret. She half-smiled at the boy's large, worried grin. "So what if I do?" said the boy to Peter.

Peter scoffed and mumbled something under his breath.

"I've been waiting so long to get the truth out Vanessa…" confessed Carter.

Vanessa looked at him with gentle, dark, loving eyes and was about to reply when Lucius tapped on his disk. "That will be quite enough," interrupted Lucius, "this is not a social class." He began with the day's lesson.

As Vanessa turned to page three hundred forty-two in her a book, a chill settled in her when she found five rose petals hidden between pages three hundred forty-two and three hundred forty-three. She shuddered and rolled the stem of the rose she had found on her seat between her fingers. A sharp pain arose in her index finger; she had pricked herself. Blood began to seep from the prick. A sudden feeling of pain swept throughout her entire body.

Harry lifted his hand to his forehead as it seared with immense pain. Ron turned from his transfiguration work and looked at Harry. "You alright mate?"

Harry shook his head while he rubbed his forehead, hoping the fiery pain would disappear.

Vanessa started to fan herself with her assignment. The pain in her body was making her sweat terribly. Peter turned to her. "Vanessa, you look… awful," he whispered. She gulped in reply, her eyes had begun to water. "Vanessa, are you okay?" questioned Peter.

"Uncle… Professor Malfoy…" began Vanessa weakly. The professor turned around, annoyed with the interruption. She stood but feeling sick fell back into her seat.

"Vanessa," began Lucius, "If you'll be kind enough to not interrupt my class again…"

"But Professor!" shouted Peter.

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" exclaimed Lucius.

"Harry, you're sweating…" came Hermione's voice, seeming distant in his head.

"It's my scar," replied Harry, "something's happening, something important."

Vanessa tried to stand again and almost fell once more but Peter and Carter came to her aid. Her eyes went in and out of focus and the world began to spin, she blacked-out.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry wandered to their Charm's lesson, slowly, seeing as how Harry's suffering was lessening their speed. He couldn't walk one more step. Every time a foot hit the ground he felt as if his head would explode.

"Harry," said Hermione, "We need to get you to the Hospital Wing, this isn't normal, even for you."

Harry nodded as his friends changed course. He closed his eyes as he was led away, the bright light of the Hospital Wing causing him to open them again. Madame Pomfrey began to examine him, but the instant he hit the pillow of one of the stark white beds everything went black.

Hermione was pacing the common room, her head hung low. Ron sat in the armchair, leaning on the cushiony arm; his eyes were out of focus. He was thinking as he watched Hermione walk to and fro in the light of the dull afternoon sun. She began to fiddle with her wand; the fear of an unknown, larger uprising filled her mind. Ron's thoughts settled on house elves as one waltzed in to clean Gryffindor tower. He pulled a S.P.E.W. pin out of his right pocket and began to turn it in his hands, thoughtlessly.

Hermione paused in front of the fireplace, the warm glow was stifled by the gloom in the students' hearts. "Something's terribly wrong." Ron nodded. Hermione continued, "Harry's scar hasn't hurt this bad in a long time." She leaned against the fireplace. "Oh Harry…"

Carter paced around Vanessa's Hospital Wing bed, hoping for Vanessa's health. Her looks were feverish and pale. Beads of sweat were forming at her hairline. Her lips were nearly light enough to look apart of her pallid cheeks. Her hair was spread messily across her white pillow, a strand hung across her face, covering her eyes. Carter went to her side and brushed the strand off and it fell back with the rest of her untidy hair. Her dark lashes were wet from her eyes watering. Carter watched as she breathed weakly, he could see the struggle she went through with each breath. Her expression was set in a fearful state. Carter wanted to help, but he didn't know how. His hand was shaking as he lifted it to his head of brown hair. He began to stroke her hair with his other hand; it coursed through the silky strands, the fine highlights and the dark shadows. Carter let his hand fall to his side, silent tears rolled down his jaw. A sort of groan sigh escaped Vanessa's still lips. Her damp eyelashes fluttered, she was beginning to wake from the pain.

Harry sat up in the hospital wing bed, pain streaked down his forehead and to the back of his neck. He felt as if his head was splitting in two. The pain was spreading to his eyes; he squinted from the ache radiating from his scar. The hurt was so much that he fell back onto the simple colorless pillows, his eyes closed, but as he was falling back into his slumber he saw Vanessa lying on a nearby bed.

Draco waited in the now moonlit corridor; every one of his features could be seen in the bright light. Hermione looked from a hidden part of the hallway and quickly retreated when she saw blond hair, glinting in the light of the moon. The treacherous light that never willed enough of its power until now. The moon had deceived the eyes within it's crescent stages, but now as it's full light was revealed, Hermione's world came crashing down on her. It hadn't been Ron all those nights. She turned and ran back down the corridor, not caring about the noise reverberating off the walls. Draco backed into a shadow when he heard the clicking of her heels, hastily leaving the area.

Hermione threw herself onto her four-poster bed, tears creating a puddle of misery beneath her. She felt betrayed; how could Malfoy do that? She thought even he couldn't be so awful. She gripped her scarlet sheets, anger filling every corner of her soul. The question "why?" continued to echo in her mind. Her nails were digging into her own palm; she tried hard not to scream in agony. The hurt was so much deeper than that of which her dreams induced upon her. It was real.

Draco paced, he was alone in the glowing light of the deceitful moon. Waiting. Just waiting. When the morning hours moved by, a cold rush of loneliness seeped through his body. Where was his beloved mystery girl? He thought it better not to dwell on her absence. Figuring she would return tomorrow, he returned to his bed.

Ron reached out, screaming for Hermione. He was a blur in her tear-filled eyes. The red highlights of his hair flashed in some unknown light. Tears were flowing down his face. "Hermione!" he yelped.

Hermione blinked awake, she was on her bed and Ginny was shaking her furiously. "Hermione!" The brunette girl grunted, wiping the sleep from her eyes. It was about two hours before lessons would start.

Ginny looked panicked as she grabbed a brush for Hermione. "We have to get downstairs! Something unthinkable has happened!"

Hermione leapt up. "What? What happened Ginny? Did someone die?" She quickly tried to brush her unruly hair. She reached for her robes, but found she was still in them from crying herself to sleep.

The two girls hurried down the stairs, Hermione was anxious for the news. Forgotten pages from the Daily Prophet fluttered about the common room. Pages of entertainment, news of little importance, and the latest broomstick models flew through the air. The real news was on the cover and in the Quibbler, nearly every student held a copy. Flames flashed upon the newspapers and magazines. Muggles ran from fires in some horrifying pictures and in others, wizards flew from the awful scenes.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" screeched Hermione above the excited chatter of the Gryffindor students.

"Read for yourself," said Seamus, shoving a copy of the Quibbler in Hermione's face. The sixth year boy fell into a mahogany chair, nearly too stunned to speak. "I hope my mum and dad are fine," mumbled Seamus to himself, staring out the window.

Hermione surveyed pictures of muggle and wizard homes alike, burning to the ground. Another photograph held a member of the Ministry holding one of the strange saw tooth swords. She began to read.

'**OVER 20 BUILDINGS BROUGHT TO RUIN**  
**Suspected Arson**

London, England – Over 20 homes have gone up in smoke last evening, causing 5 deaths. 3 muggles and 2 wizards. The Ministry of Magic is working to find a suspect for these crimes. Thomas Bloke, a survivor offers his opinion: "It's those no good rotten teenagers." Yet many find it hard to believe that young adults could cause so much damage. At 12 locations, Ministry officials have found strange weapons. Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, addressed many of the questions asked by wary wizards and witches this morning at a press conference. When asked what type of group could be the cause of such widespread damages, he replied, "The Ministry is working overtime trying to find the attackers and the reasons why they attacked." Clearly, the wizarding officials are just as baffled as civilians. If you have any news concerning these attacks, send a letter to the Quibbler through owl post.'

Hermione turned the page and to her terror she saw the worst sight she could have imagined. Fear gripped her heart in a chilling moment as she surveyed the hideous photograph. The one of her home, in flames, the one with her mother out by the curb. Tears poured down Hermione's face, much like her mother's tears within the photograph. Hermione wailed. Her life was going downhill, and all she could do was cry.

Ron dropped the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler when he saw Hermione gazing into the common room fire. Her tear streaked face told him that she had read everything. Including the caption below the picture of her burning home. 'GRANGER IS LEFT WIDOWED WITH HER DAUGHTER STILL IN SCHOOL.' He slowly approached her. "Hermione?"

She looked up, showing her glistening eyes. Hate rose in her when she thought of last night, of the dark mystery revealed. She couldn't bear to face Ron after what she had done.

"Hermione?" continued Ron.

The warmth of his voice filled her, it made her remember why she loved him. She sat in silence as the Quibbler fell from her shaky hands. Why her parents? Why Draco? 'Why' is what filled her head. She ran her fingers through her hair, wanting nothing else but to rip it all out in frustration.

Ron gave up trying to get her to talk. He wrapped his arm around her. The warmth that normally surrounded her was gone and he shivered at the sight of her face. Stone cold, that of a statue, caught in one moment for its lifetime.

The two sat, their presence comforting one another in the dim reaches of their minds.

Vanessa woke; a rose lay in her cold hands, a note attached to it with a silver ribbon. She quickly put the rose in a drawer next to the bed and hurriedly opened the note.

_This is your last warning. Stay away from Harry Potter._

_Anonymous_

She looked around in dismay, and to her unpleasant surprise, Harry was sleeping in the bed next to her. _What? What's going on?_ A cackle resonated inside her brain as the sun was shielded by the clouds, she was alone in the darkness, save for Harry. The voice echoed through the room. Tears roamed down her face. "Not again," she sobbed.

"This secret cannot rest," resounded the voice, hard and cruel. It crowed in delight. "So now you'll never get out." The words echoed off of every stone in the walls.

Vanessa cried tears of rage and sadness. The sun leisurely made its way in front of the gloomy clouds, mocking her hurt soul.

Harry stirred, pain issued from his scar as he opened his eyes. "Vanessa?" questioned Harry.

Vanessa did not reply, but intently stared at the note as she crumpled it in her weak palm. Her body still ached from the prick of the rose.

Harry persisted, "Are you alright?"

Still no reply. She blinked and a silent tear fell down her features and onto the sheets, already soaked with salty tears.

The pain in Harry's forehead began to recede as benevolent thoughts filled his head. He wanted to protect Vanessa from whatever was making her so resigned.

Carter burst through the doors. "Vanessa!"

Vanessa shook out of her stillness and nearly choked on her voice. "Carter?" she coughed.

"Yeah," he walked up to Vanessa. "Something terrible has happened." He saw Harry and fell dead silent.

"Carter?" quietly inquired Vanessa.

Carter blinked. He hadn't known Harry Potter of all people didn't know the news yet. He bent his head low and offered Harry a copy of the Daily Prophet, and one to Vanessa.

Harry dropped the paper. Something terrible had indeed happened. But the most horrible of it was seeing Privet Drive engulfed in flames. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley sat crying on the street, holding their lump of a son. They looked so weak, and frightened more than they were of magic. Mrs. Figg stroked her cats in a sort of far off state. He didn't care how much he hated his Aunt and Uncle. Someone had crossed the line. His thoughts settled on one answer. Voldemort.

Vanessa's eyes rested on the picture's caption. 'THE HOME OF MR. HARRY POTTER AND OTHERS ALONG PRIVET DRIVE WERE DESTROYED IN THE HORRIFIC ACTS OF VIOLENCE.' "I'm so sorry Harry."

"Me too," replied the boy who lived as he rested his head on his pillow, contemplating the matter. He drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Tears floated down Ginny's hot cheeks. She was surround by torrents of disgustingly bright flames. Harry called out to her, but when she tried to reply, nothing came from her mouth. She was choking on the hazy smoke. The fire grew, inching closer to Ginny's crouched and coughing body until she was engulfed in the red orange fury. Harry scrambled to help her but her dry shrieks dwindled to an end before he could make it to her dying body. He was too late. Nothing could save her.

Harry thought back on why this all happened. It had been his fault. All his. He began to tear grass up from the ground in rage as the flames spread to encircle him. Now it was too late for him. No one would dare save him. No one would dare save the person who lit the match for these fires. No one would dare save a murderer. As he prepared to choke on the smoke, a hand extended through the fire. Brighter than the flames, brighter than the moon. But the dazzling glow was not sickening as the one the fire produced, it was friendly. A fresh breeze in the intense heat. Harry spluttered as blackness left his lungs. The sight of that hand, impervious to the flames, intrigued him. He reached for it and missed.

He had failed, that's all he could think about. All he could think about was not reaching the hand. The failure allured him into a world of no optimism, but the hand beckoned him, urging him to try harder. Harry feebly went to grasp the friendly hand with all the might her could conjure. The hand filled him with such cool warmth he felt like everything was fine. The touch was calmer than the frigid air sweeping above the fires, and less fierce than the towering inferno. It was both sensations at once. The hand heaved him off the ground and out of his nightmare.

The wind rushed though the windows in the Hospital Wing bringing a chill over his burning body. He had woken, sweating, reliving his nightmare. It was evening; Vanessa was lying next to him. In the dim light of a candle, Harry could just make out the pained expression on her sleeping face.

The young boy Vanessa had earlier identified to be Carter sat next to her bed in a particularly uncomfortable looking chair. He was just watching her. Her soft complexion, her dark hair, her black lashes, and her pale lips. He swept a strand of her hair out of her face mere seconds after it had fallen.

Harry watched Carter with his caring, green eyes. He could tell how much Carter loved Vanessa. Harry took off his glasses, which he had fallen asleep in earlier that day. They fell to the floor with a small clatter. Harry winced at the sound as Carter looked up.

A raw blush flew across the Slytherin boy's face. "I was---I---She's just---." He fell silent trying to choose a worthwhile excuse for staying here.

Harry smiled and retrieved his fallen glasses and decided on putting them back on. He was in the mood for a conversation. "It's all right, I get it. You love her, don't you… Carter? Right?"

The color in Carter's cheeks gained a new fury. He stared at his hands as he nodded. He began to talk about how much she enchanted him. How her eyes could somehow see into every mysterious corner of his soul. How her smile lightened even his worst days. How the thought of her made him squirm with excitement.

Harry was amazed at how trusting Carter was. He hardly knew him, yet the boy was pouring his heart out. Harry felt guilty; he was going to have to hold in more secrets. At the thought of secrets, his mind focused on Ginny, and on her choking on the smoke he had created. She had been choking on him. She had died because of him in his dream. He stared at the candle as Carter gazed at Vanessa, once more engaged by her beauty.

Hermione couldn't decide whom she loved more: Ronald or the mystery of Draco. She would go to her door many times, then retreat thinking about Ron.

Draco paced the corridor. Waiting for the second night in a row. It wasn't normal for her to be late. Had she abandoned him? Was she sitting in someone else's arms? A jealous tear fought its way from his cool, gray eyes. He curled his hands into a fist, trying to control the hurt.

A girl sauntered into the dark corridor, her features concealed by the cloud-covered moon. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I've been sick…" It made her ill lying to him. "Draco…" she began, but closed her mouth before she finished.

"What?" Curiosity rose in him at the strange tone of her voice.

"D-d-d-do you know who I-I-I am?" she asked, stuttering, hoping for a 'no' to show he wasn't really all that terrible.

Draco was stunned by this question. She had never spoken about it before. He wondered if he was going to find out. "No." He tried to put the longing in his heart into his voice. "But I want to."

She gulped as she leaned toward his ear. "Tomorrow."

A wide grin crept across his face. He could hardly contain the enthusiasm. He pulled her tight against him and planted his lips upon hers.

Hermione fell into a whirlwind of emotions. Should she really tell him it was her? After all, this was not Ron kissing her as she had long thought. It was Draco. It still didn't seem right in her mind. How such an evil could be so perfect. Very much like a rose. The beauty of it is so deceptive, but when your hand reaches in wanting of the silky petals, it is met by thorns. But if you can fight the thorns, you win a lovely prize. A prize beyond any trophy. A prize showing how you overcame the darkness within. How you found true beauty.

An owl pecked furiously at the Hospital Wing window. Vanessa quickly opened it. She had been staring blankly at a wall for the past hour.

Harry moaned at the sound. He had once again fallen asleep in his glasses and they left red indents near his temples and on his nose. "What is it?" groaned the Gryffindor boy as he sat up in bed.

"I don't know… the owl won't give it to me." She tried to pull it away from it's talons, but it pecked at her.

Harry stepped to the owl. "It wants to be paid for it's service, it's from the owl post office." He fished in his pockets and put 5 sickles in the pouch attached to the owl. The brown bird dropped the package and flew off into the night.

Vanessa and Harry carefully unrolled the thin parchment. The paper lining revealed a blood red rose. A tear began to form in Vanessa's eye. She turned the note that was attached to the rose by a silver ribbon so she could read it. She nearly forgot Harry leaning over her shoulder until she read the note.

_I warned you, but you did not listen. Now suffer the consequences Vanessa Lestrange._

_Anonymous_

Vanessa dropped the rose to the floor as she sank to her knees. Tears pouring from her marred soul.

Harry stood speechless for a moment. Time slowed down as he thought of the secret Vanessa had been keeping from everyone. From him. He finally broke the silence. "Shit."

Vanessa sobbed loudly when she heard Harry curse.

"Damn it Vanessa!" he shouted, releasing all the anger that had built up since Sirius' death. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Vanessa curled up tightly and buried her face in her knees. Harry's cursing was frightening enough. But Harry cursing at her made her body go numb. The hurt from his words overtook her thought. She never thought anything could hurt this bad. _Anything but…_

"Vanessa! You are fucking related to my godfather and you never told me!" Hot, salty tears of hate burned his skin. He didn't know why he was yelling at Vanessa, but what he did know was that he hated her family.

The tears never stopped no matter how much she willed them to. "Harry…" she whispered, wanting nothing more than the yelling to stop. The pain grew worse with each of his words.

"D-d-do you- DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOUR PARENTS DID?"

"No," wept Vanessa, "Dumbledore only said that they did something terrible…" She trailed off. "Harry please stop!" she cried.

"Your parents killed people Vanessa! THEY VOLUNTEERED TO MURDER PEOPLE!" Pain shot through his heart. Sirius.

Vanessa gasped. "No, no… no" she silently mouthed. Chills burst down her spine. "No," she whimpered.

Harry turned away from her, trying to calm himself down to no avail. He flung back around, his fists clenched. "THEY TRIED TO KILL ME VANESSA!" screamed Harry.

Vanessa wanted to shut out everything Harry had said. She wanted to go on believing her parents were just part of some burglary ring with a few casualties left in their wake as she had led herself to accept as truth. But she couldn't. She had to believe Harry. Even though she didn't know why.

"Damn it Vanessa! Your mom killed my godfather! SHE FUCKING KILLED THE ONLY FAMILY I HAD LEFT!" He wove his hand through his jet-black hair. His words stung his mouth as he spoke them.

It was at that moment that Vanessa knew why she had to believe Harry. The moment she looked at his fierce eyes. The eyes that told her he was sorry as he continued to scream at her. She loved him. Not necessarily in love, like the crush she had developed earlier in the year. He felt like what family should feel like. A feeling she had never experienced until this year.

"Shit!" yelled Harry. Agony hung in his voice. He had been holding in his rage at Sirius' death all this time and it was finally coming out. All the pain of reliving the memory time and time again came out in swift blows. "And Vanessa?" You know what the really fucked up part is? You're mom killed her own cousin when she killed my godfather! HER COUSIN!" His voice was hoarse from shouting. He fell to his knees and leaned to the floor bawling.

"Harry?" Vanessa tentatively touched his shoulder to try and console him.

Harry reduced his voice to a weak and struggling whisper. "She killed him, she fucking killed him…" He cradled himself as tears of resentment rolled off his jaw.

Vanessa raised her hand to her face to wipe the tears away. She was shaking.

"Shit, shit, shit…" sniveled Harry trying to gain control of himself.

Vanessa looked into his green eyes. Full of fear, anger, sorrow, hate. She wanted to pull the horrible thoughts from his head.

When he noticed her staring at him, he turned away. He couldn't bear to look in her eyes. He couldn't look at her at all. It was too startling to realize how much she resembled Sirius. He rose and laid in his Hospital Wing bed, pulling the covers tight over his head. But the white sheets supplied no heat for his cold mind.


	8. The Struggle

**Chapter 8**

**The Struggle**

Vanessa woke up. She was still on the floor. She was so shocked by Harry last night that she had made no move to get in bed. She could still feel the tears of the previous night making her face sticky. Harry had been the last person she had wanted to know her secret, especially now that the full extent of it was realized. Yet, she felt slightly relieved. No more blackmail.

Harry walked by her, showing hate on his face. He could not look at Vanessa without thinking of Sirius falling behind the veil. He turned away and left the Hospital Wing, only a slight twinge of pain remaining in his forehead. A twinge he could ignore. Not like the pain that he felt when he thought of the name 'Lestrange.' It made him shudder. He had befriended a murderess' daughter.

Vanessa stared as the only family type person in her life walked away from her. The hideous creature that she thought she was. The rose lay on the floor shriveling from lack of water. Lack of care. She began to gaze at the floor.

A hand reached down and grabbed the rose. It was Carter. Vanessa was shocked. _Oh no, the note, not again._ She looked at the tiles in the floor. She saw the rose fall for the second time, right where she had been examining the tiles.

"My God Vanessa…" He sat down next to her and gently put his arm around her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Vanessa sniffled, tears had already been tracing their familiar paths down her face. She looked to him with her dark eyes. Full of sadness. "Dumbledore told me not to… I never knew how serious it was until Harry…until last night."

He pulled her into an embrace. "It's okay Vanessa. You aren't your parents. Your not a murderer." He rubbed her back trying to comfort her. She was shaking wildly. She pulled back and looked straight into Carter's blue eyes. His mind raced. Her eyes, mysterious, caring, sad looked straight into his soul. All he thought about was her and how much he loved her. How much he wanted to save her from her life. A life that was becoming a living hell. He leaned in, and so did she. They kissed. Carter's dreams were coming alive. Not only was he kissing her, but she was kissing back.

Vanessa's heart went rampant with emotion. Someone loved her. Someone was there for her. There to protect her. They pulled away from each other, red rising to their cheekbones.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry," stammered Carter.

"Why?" She kissed him again. And there they were. On the floor of the Hospital Wing. Kissing.

Harry met Ginny in one of the large hallways. She ran and jumped into his arms. A tear running from his eye to the ground. "I'm so sorry Harry," said Ginny. She coughed a bit.

Harry silently gasped. _No. Don't let my life destroy her._

"What's wrong Harry?" She coughed again, a little bit louder.

_No. No. No._ He brought his voice up from his silence. He was still hoarse from shouting at Vanessa. "Er… the fires…Vanessa…" He spit out her name like a venomous snake.

Ginny coughed again. "What's wrong with Vanessa?" said Ginny regaining strength in her voice. Smiling, trying to put on a cheery face for Harry.

"I-I-I-I can't tell you." Ginny coughed once more and Harry cringed. _What's happening?_

"Why not?" whispered Ginny, putting on the most pathetic face she could. However, a series of coughs ruined the affect. She fell against the wall.

Harry thought for a moment. "You sound sick…"

Ginny nodded, coughing. "My throat." Another cough. "It feels like it's dried out, filled with smoke." Cough. "Started yesterday afternoon." She broke into another coughing fit.

Harry grimaced as every cough grew steadily louder and more uncontrolled. Harry couldn't bear it. She was choking on him. The flames flickered across his mind. She had to stay away from him. "Ginny?"

She looked up at her name; she had been looking in her pocket for a tissue, with success.

"I-I-I," began Harry. Ginny's coughing echoed through his mind. He wasn't going to let her die. She coughed into the tissue, she could hardly breath. "I think we- we- we shouldn't see each other again… I mean, not like it is now…" Harry's heart broke into a million pieces as he spoke the words that ended his relationship with the person he loved most in the world.

Ginny took in a large clear breath. The smoke of him was gone. But the hurt was there to stay. She dropped the tissue she had been feebly holding. She ran away from Harry, tears flying every which way in the wind.

Harry knelt down to pick up the tissue. It was stained with blood. She really had been dying, slowly. Someone had been influencing Harry's dreams, they showed secrets about his life that he couldn't easily see himself. One thought came to his mind. Voldemort. He could once again see Voldemort's plans. They may have been distortions of them, but it was enough. His mind drifted back to his dream by the lake. _Hermione with Draco? No, never…_ Even as he thought 'no', he doubted himself. _No…_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. At the sight of Lucius' face, Harry scowled. He was in a dreadful mood. Nothing could lighten his day, especially the slimy Professor Malfoy.

"Harry?" question Hermione.

"What," grunted Harry in a far from curious tone. He flinched remembering his dream of her and Draco.

They gloomily sat in their seats. "What's up Harry?" asked Ron.

Harry glowered at them. "Nothing."

"Harry, we know you better than that…"stated Hermione.

_Do not_. He sighed deeply, angrily. Once again the thought of Hermione with Draco floated across his mind. _Whore_. "Well, don't you just know everything?" sneered Harry.

Ron gave an uneasy glance towards Harry. "Come on, stop being a jerk, she… we didn't do anything."

Harry was starting to believe that Hermione was secretly seeing Draco. "That's what you think."

Ron gave up and slumped back into his seat, as did Hermione, but not without a worried glance.

Hermione sat in Ron's arms that afternoon in the courtyard. She was well aware that she was being some sort of betraying slut, but she didn't care. She was trying to pretend that Ron and Draco were one in the same. Either that, or figure who she loved more.

Harry watched in disgust. He now believed that his dreams were completely true. He was ripping up sand-white parchment, slowly, listening to every crisp sound it made as it was torn apart. The shock of breaking up with Ginny was just catching up to him. He was just trying to save her from himself. Yet, no matter how much he told himself that, he had a hard time believing it himself.

Ron looked at Hermione, his eyes begging for a kiss. A kiss that she gave him, but not without hesitating first. Right before she met his lips, she saw Draco. His figure lit by the moon and the memory sent somewhat satisfying chills down her spine.

Harry looked around the courtyard, anything to not look at Hermione. His eyes rest on Luna, shining vibrantly in the sun. She was looking at Hermione with Ron. She shuddered. Harry noted her shudder and wondered if it were because of something she knew, or mere desperation to be Hermione.

Draco hurried down the hallway. When he finally got outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom he found his mystery girl was already there. A shadow in the dim light. He was going to find out tonight. He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her in welcome. It was another one of those sweet secret kisses that he loved so much.

"Are you ready?" breathed Hermione, her breath falling hot on his lips.

The mystery in her voice was so enchanting that he kissed her again. He pulled away to reply "Yes, but first…" He kissed her, it was not the completion of his sentence, but simply another urge brought to his mind.

"What?" she whispered, her lips were a brilliant red from the kisses, the kisses that made her trust her 'enemy.'

"Will you…" He kissed her once more, quickly. "Will you promise me one thing? He kissed her neck, trying to sway her decision to a 'yes.'

"Anything," spoke Hermione, irrationally, all she could think of were the lips upon her neck and shoulders. The lips that were urging her toward promising him anything. "I promise you anything…" she whispered as the kisses stopped.

"Thank you…" He kissed her on her lips in full appreciation.

"What is it that I have promised?" questioned Hermione. In reality, she didn't care what it was she had so foolishly promised. She just wanted to stall time before she had to reveal herself. Before Draco would leave her in the darkness of the night.

"I'm really not sure, but my father just asked me to find the person I trusted most of all, and I have."

Hermione cringed. She wasn't at all the trustworthy girl she had been months ago. She had deceived Ron, deceived everyone. Still, even as it hurt her, she was flattered. She hardly gave a thought to what her promise was. Her promise that wasn't actually to Draco, but to Lucius. She tilted into Draco's arms. Their tenderness filled her. They filled the empty hole that was left after Hermione had heard about her father's death. The completeness of his embrace told her she was ready to show him the truth. "Come with me," beckoned Hermione. "I have a candle so you can see my face in the Divination classroom. That old bat left her room open."

Draco's heart skipped a beat when he heard her speak about illuminating her face. Her identity. He struggled to contain himself. It's not that he cared who she was… he just wanted to know who he'd kissed so many times. He wanted to know who he was in love with. Her hand fell into his and she led him through the halls and up the ladder to the Divination classroom. Just as they were nearing the table Hermione had placed her unlit candle on. She told him to close his eyes. She grabbed his other hand and led him to one side of the table. "Can I open my eyes yet?" said Draco impatiently. Excitement was building in his blood.

"Not yet," stated Hermione, reprimanding his impatience. She took out her wand and whispered an incantation. The candle was instantly lit, filling the room with a soft glow. The heat radiated on their faces.

"Now?"

"Now," said Hermione, closing her own eyes, not wanting to see his reaction.

Draco opened his eyes little by little in nervousness. He fell over in shock, making a loud thump on the classroom floor.

Hermione opened her eyes and tears fell silently from them. His look of shock hurt every inch of her heart. She turned to run away.

Every second decelerated in Draco's mind as he contemplated the fact. _Hermione Granger?_ He blinked in disbelief. He came out of his stillness just in time to grab her wrist before she left.

Hermione looked down biting her lip, trying to hold back another stream of tears. Draco's look of shock turned to wonderment. Hermione couldn't look in his eyes and diverted her attention to the candle.

Draco stared in amazement. Amazement at the beauty he never noticed before. The beauty that he never tried to find, but that he did find through those late nights. He softly pulled her down to his side. He slid his hand underneath her chin to turn her head to look at her eyes. Wide with fear and red with tears, but they were still the most stunning eyes he had ever seen. He pressed his forehead against hers and whispered considerately, "I don't care who you are."

Hermione released a breath she never realized she'd been holding. Tears still trickled down her face, joyous tears that overtook the sad ones.

"I love you," spoke Draco. He kissed the remaining tears away. "Not only that… I'm _in_ love with you." He kissed her. It was the most pure sensation either of them had ever felt. Their secret that had once held them back now freed them into magnificent bliss. They were in love and knew it.

The next day moved on as most days, highly unusual. The first unusual part of the day was when Lucius pulled his son aside during class. Hermione watched as Draco was led away, she couldn't help staring at him. That was, until Ron moved in his seat. She had to end it with him that night. It was the only thing that would set everything in balance.

Draco looked up at his father's eyes. His own eyes. "Yes father?"

"Have you found someone you trust?" Lucius pulled an apple out of his pocket and bit into it greedily. Indulging himself as if his son were just a waste of his time.

Draco nodded. A knot formed into his stomach, he couldn't breathe thinking of Hermione. Her insurmountable kindheartedness. He wondered why he needed her to promise. And why his father had somehow bound them to the promise through magic.

"Good," stated Lucius, "very good." Lucius turned around and finished the apple, rich juice poured down his chin. "See to it that, oh my boy, are they a wizard or witch?"

Draco gulped, "Witch."

Lucius sneered at the thought of them being childhood sweethearts. "See to it that she kills Potter." The last word 'Potter' came out bitterly as if it were bad milk in Lucius' mouth.

Draco's jaw dropped. Why couldn't he have known sooner? He couldn't let this happen to Hermione, but he had to, his father's magic was too strong. Lucius bent low to look Draco in the eye and Draco snapped his mouth shut, trying to look as if the promise wasn't the ending of a great relationship. He felt as if his face was burning from being painfully slapped on the cheek.

"Back in the classroom," snapped Lucius ushering his son back in. He turned to face the class. "Turn to page five-hundred."

Draco sulked to his seat, longingly gazing at Hermione for a brief moment. He was going to try and undo his father's magic. He had to. He was in love.

That night as students were directed into their common rooms, Hermione pulled Ron behind a statue. "Ron, there's something I have to tell you."

Ron hoped for a different scene than the one he knew was coming. "What?" He gave a broad grin trying to cover his sadness.

Harry stumbled into his bed; his scar was in immense pain once more. It was worse than before; he bit back tears as he fell onto his pillow.

Hermione gave Ron a small kiss, a goodbye kiss before she spoke. But he already knew that kiss; it was the same one he had given Luna before he broke up with her.

Harry spun in circles, coated by the darkness. Gleaming blades came at him from all sorts of angles; sometimes bursts of magic came with the brutal assaults. The swords were held by immense black figures that Harry couldn't quite make out.

Before Hermione got a single word out, a scream started from down the corridor, but was cut short by the clang of metal against stone. Footsteps, hundreds maybe thousands, shot threw the hallways.

"Run," whispered Ron as he grabbed Hermione's arm and bolted to the common room.

Harry was crouched on the ground as the tenth sword hit him, grazing his back. He yelped in agony. A hand extended from the black, bright as the sun itself. Harry barely reached the hand, but did reach it. Luna pulled him from the blows in his dream. "Luna?" questioned Harry curiously. She nodded. "What are you doing here?" continued Harry.

Luna placed an illuminated hand upon his shoulder. "I'm not anywhere Harry, this is your dream… a dream that I'm a part of. A dream that I will remember as my own."

"What?" Harry tried to comprehend. Then realization hit him. That's why she knew about Hermione. "Why?"

"I'm not sure Harry, but I'm always sent into your dreams just as something dreadful is about to happen to you." Luna thought a moment. "I think Dumbledore has sent me all those nights, but I'm not sure. But what I am sure of is that you need to wake up, something horrible is happening, hurry before it's too late…"

Harry shook out of sleep. Ron and Hermione were bent over him and his scar still hurt. He tried to ignore the pain that was overwhelming.

"Harry, quickly, we heard a scream, then footsteps… and the clang of metal," insisted Hermione.

_Oh no_, thought Harry. It was his dream, the swords. Harry swung his legs off the side of his bed and drew out his wand. "Hermione, Wake everyone else up. Tell them to protect themselves. This is Voldemort, I can feel it. Ron, you come with me, we're going to Dumbledore."

The invisibility cloak felt cool over Harry's heated forehead. He looked down to the Marauder's Map his heart pounding. A large ink blob of names was approaching them. He recognized the names of a few death eaters and the other names had the label 'Crucian' underneath. Harry and Ron peeped their heads around a corner.

Hordes of creatures stood before them holding the strange wand-swords. As two creatures conversed with each other. Harry saw yellow, pointed teeth protruding from their black gums. Snakelike eyes leered in every direction; their dark pupils left little room for the golden of the iris. All of them wore black leather armor over their thick muscles. The dark mark was neatly etched in green on every item of clothing, except for the black as ebony capes. Ron nearly gave an exasperated gasp, but at the first sign of his intake of air, Harry quickly covered his mouth.

"We have to get to Dumbledore," mouthed Harry. Ron silently nodded and they turned for Dumbledore's office. Once safely out of hearing range, they bolted to the statue leading to the headmaster's office.

Hermione rapidly scratched a letter of warning and sent them to the various common rooms as the Gryffindors trembled, hoping the looming footsteps wouldn't come any nearer. The first years sat crying at the back of the crowd and through the window; Hermione could just see a faint dark mark, clouding the sky. Chills ran down her spine and she pulled out her wand and rose to the front of the group. She clambered onto a wooden chair. Her voice, however shaky, rang above the silence. She was in command. "Whatever we see, we have to fight for our lives. There are… things out there that wish to kill us, but we mustn't let that happen. We must defeat the odds." A taste of salt fell upon her lips. She hadn't even realized she'd been crying. "I regret to say that we may have to use one or more of the unforgivable curses. I, however, caution against them. Lack of power and feeling could lead to failure of the curse. If you must use one, please use it in utmost danger." Her cheeks were hot with the anger and sadness racing in her heart. "Please," she choked, "for your own safety, would those of you who do not know the killing curse, step forward."

Vanessa nervously stepped forward. She didn't want to kill anybody, but she knew she would have to in these grievous times. She listened intently as Hermione taught the incantation and the feeling needed to produce the curse. Vanessa shuddered at the thought of killing someone.

Draco woke from his happy slumber as an owl rudely pecked at his window. It was a letter from Hermione, in a very messy scrawl.

_Draco,_

_Wake up everyone. There's been an attack on the school. Suspect death eaters. I hope you didn't already know about this. I'm sure a few of your fellow Slytherins did. We're going to need all the help we can get._

_ Love,_

_Hermione Granger_

He leapt from his bed. His father hadn't told him anything of the sort. As he looked around his gloomy dormitory he found that Crabbe and Goyle were missing. _Great_. He woke all the Slytherins, fearing that all not privy to the invasion would be killed.

Harry and Ron ran into Dumbledore's office, throwing off the cloak, to find no Dumbledore. "Headmaster!" shouted Harry.

The old headmaster walked from a back room, an expression of distress on his face.

"Quiet down, we don't want them to here you," whispered Dumbledore.

"Them?" questioned Ron.

"The Crucians. I can feel them in the castle."

Harry nodded, "They're here, but what are they?"

"My goodness, let me send letters to the staff first, then I will answer the questions you are begging to ask." Fawkes gave a subdued cry. The colors of his feathers were a brilliant red. Thankfully, he was in full health.

Harry and Ron shifted nervously as Dumbledore's pen scratched on the parchment. The sorting hat groaned into waking and watched the scene closely. Godric Gryffindor's sword gleamed in the moonlight on a polished shelf. Dumbledore handed all his letters to a gray owl and it fluttered out of sight. "Now Harry, there is something you must understand as you lead your closest friends into battle." Harry swallowed hard. "Crucians are a creation of Voldemort." Ron shuddered. "They carry those swords which you have so cleverly found. Those swords will never break and will always strike true. The magic in their wands is very powerful, and they are particularly fond of the Cruciatus Curse." Harry and Ron gulped. "It will take teamwork and bravery to defeat them."

Harry felt his throat tie up. "But headmaster," he began, "what are they?"

Dumbledore gave a sigh. "It has been my most unfortunate displeasure to investigate the cases of missing wizards and witches. That is what the Crucians are. Wizards that are tortured until they despise the world they knew before. I was horrified to run into one of my old friends, his teeth filed to points and his eyes had been made to slant."

Harry winced remembering the gold eyes. The eyes that looked so much like Voldemort's.

"You best be off Harry, Miss Granger and the Gryffindors will be in need of you and Mr. Weasley."

Harry nodded then looked to the sword. "Headmaster?"

"Of course, take it," returned Dumbledore, rummaging through his drawers.

Harry grabbed it and was about to leave when he heard a raspy 'ahem' escape from the sorting hat. "Shall I be taking you too?" questioned Harry.

"Of course, now hurry! Hurry! We haven't got all day!"

Harry complied, and then concealed himself, Ron, the sorting hat, and the sword under the invisibility cloak.

When Harry and Ron approached the fat lady, they pulled the cloak off their heads, and she didn't even ask the password. She merely said, "Run on in Harry, they need you." Thankful for the convenience they ran in and saw Hermione in front of everybody. Her hair was falling in front of her face as she twisted strands worriedly.

"Oh thank God you guys are here," gasped Hermione.

"What's been happening?" asked Harry.

"Nothing except for hiding. And I taught them all the killing curse." She shivered thinking of it.

Harry forgot all his irritation towards her and hugged her. "We're going to win this," he said. "Don't worry."

A slashing sound came at the fat lady's portrait. Harry turned to face the Gryffindors that were trying as hard as they possibly could to hold in shrieks. "Don't forget the disarming spell!" he yelled, trying to go for a less violent type of battle. A rather loud rip sounded through the portrait and a freakish looking face smiled a jagged grin through the hole. "Expelliarmus!" shouted Harry and a sword flew through the portrait and to Harry's feet. "Ron, take it, fast!" Ron obliged and lifted it to his side.

Vanessa screamed and advanced with the rest of the Gryffindors into the crowd of death eaters and Crucians. Swords were flying everywhere.

Draco led the Slytherins into the mess of attackers in front of the Slytherin common room. Shouting all sorts of spells, he found himself surround by his two best friends. Crabbe and Goyle. They were about to kill him. His father had planned this, he knew it. His father wanted him dead. He turned his wand to them, one at a time, hate filling his heart. "Avada Kedavra!" Following a blinding green flash, the two fell dead with a thud. Draco reeled with anguish. _Why did it come to this? _A sword flew past his eyes and hit the ground hard. "Holy shit!" cried Draco turning on the Crucian.

It was nearing dawn; the fight had gone on all night. Many students had fallen, but Harry and Dumbledore were leading them to victory. The amount of dead Crucians and death eaters far outweighed the amount of student deaths.

Harry was fighting in the Transfiguration classroom. News from fellow students was that Dumbledore was fighting just outside the hospital wing so as to prevent attackers from hurting the already wounded.

Harry had been weakened by being held under the Cruciatus Curse numerous times during the battle. To his horror, Vanessa was caught in a malicious one. Harry looked up to the Crucian's yellow eyes. A scar ran across the "creature's" brow line and black blood seeped from a shoulder wound. Harry brought the point of the saw tooth sword away from Vanessa with his own sword. To his surprise, Gryffindor's sword had proven to be more powerful than the crude Crucian swords.

Vanessa was free from the curse and proceeded to disarm a small death eater that was coming towards her. Harry broke free of the Crucian's sword and plunged the silver blade (already glinting with blood) of Godric's sword into the Crucian's black heart. Harry wiped sweat from his forehead as he proceeded to defend more students from the deadly blows of the Crucians.

Draco had fought his way into the great hall where he found Hermione. Strands of perfect brown hair were wet with black blood, as was her clothing. Her eyes darted fiercely from one villain to the next; fear was caught amidst the hatred and violent rage. In her right hand she clasped her wand and in her left was a Crucian's sword. Somehow she had been managing to kill using her left hand. A death eater came running towards her and she pointed her wand straight at the man. "Avada Kedavra!" she screamed, a burst of green escaping the wood clutched in her right hand. The death eater fell to the floor.

Draco ran to her side, sweat dripping from his hair. He had a nasty cut across his cheek and the dark blood flowed over his filthy face. Tears about his robe showed the brutal combat that he had been through. "Thought I'd never find you," said Draco casually, taking a Crucian's sword from the ground and whacking another Crucian's arm off.

The Crucian turned around, laughing menacingly. "Crucio!" growled the 'creature' in a most revolting tone.

Draco writhed in pain. He tried hard to get the thought out of his mind. Through the pain he thought he faintly saw Hermione taking up in a sword fight with the Crucian, piercing its heart. Draco felt relieved as he came out of the curse. Hermione extended her hand to him. When he had risen, quite sorely, she kissed him before returning to the battle. Red blood remained on his lips as she gallantly fought through the crow. Her blood. He had hardly realized it before, but small cuts and scratches riddled her face. Yet, to the Slytherin, she still retained her beauty. He couldn't bear to think of what would happen were he to find her… and Harry.

Vanessa rolled out of the way of a falling chandelier, which landed on top of a Crucian in the Arithmancy classroom. A death eater covered in red human blood jumped into the room. The woman lifted off her hood to reveal dark hair, accompanied by intense, sullen eyes. Vanessa's eyes. She didn't need to be introduced to the death eater. Vanessa knew it was her mother. "Mom?" questioned Vanessa fairly helplessly to the death eater.

Bellatrix Lestrange was taken aback for a moment, until she remembered. Her daughter, the one Lucius had cared for. The one Lucius made sure would stay away from that dratted Potter. Bellatrix's blood red lips formed into an evil grin. "Darling?" she asked, trying for the innocent mother affect. "Is that really you?"

Vanessa was beginning to forget what Harry had said about her parents. She wanted to be held in her mother's arms, just once in her life.

"Darling, my sweet child, come here. My, look how you've grown. You're so beautiful." She beckoned for Vanessa to come nearer.

Carter watched closely. He could tell who the death eater was. He had seen her photograph in the Daily Prophet. He was prepared to help Vanessa at any given moment.

"My daughter, please come here," spoke the woman in a low, soothing voice.

Vanessa began to move forward apprehensively. It really was her mother. She couldn't help but smile until Bellatrix pulled out her wand.

"Avada-" began the woman cruelly.

Vanessa took a step back as Carter forgot all reason and ran in front of her as the woman finished the incantation. Before the blinding flash hit Carter, it felt as though time slowed and he turned to Vanessa. "I love you," he whispered. He began to quote his favorite play. "And thus, with a kiss, I die," he said, pressing his lips firmly against hers, his hand cupped around the back of her head. The green light hit Carter and he fell limp into Vanessa's arms.

She brought him to the ground, tears turning her face hot. She closed his lids over his clear blue eyes. Shivering, she kissed him on his already icy lips. She turned back to her mother, fury rising from her broken heart.

"My darling, you certainly have grown up," mocked Bellatrix. "A boyfriend and everything."

Tears slicked Vanessa's face. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at her mother. So much hate was in her; she knew she could kill her mother after what she had done. "I loved him!" she screamed so loudly her throat hurt. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Vanessa closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to see her own mother consumed by green light. When she heard a thud on the floor she opened her eyes to see Bellatrix Lestrange, dead. She bent down to Carter's side. A tear slid from her eye and down her nose and landed on Carter's pale cheek. "Why?" she screamed. "WHY!" She cradled the Slytherin boy's body in her arms and the cool of him made her body go numb. The room was empty. There was no living soul remaining, only corpses surrounded her. She dropped her voice to a weak drawl. "Why couldn't he just let me die?" asked Vanessa to the blood streaked walls and the bodies around her. "Why?"

Harry needed to find the center and defeat the Crucians near their source: the Great Hall. He roamed a single empty corridor on his way and ran into Vanessa walking out of the Arithmancy room, puffy eyed. He ran up to her and wrapped his arm around her. "What happened Vanessa?"

"She killed him," she sobbed.

Harry shuddered remembering his outburst the other night. He had easily forgotten his resentment toward the first year in this time of loneliness and death. "Who killed who?"

"Carter!" she wailed.

Harry's eyes went wide. The boy who had been so kind to Vanessa. The boy who was in love with her. "Who…k-k-…you know?"

"MY MOM HARRY! She fucking killed him!" It was at this time when Vanessa finally knew what Harry had felt in past nights. "I loved him Harry! I still do! I keep feeling like this is some awful nightmare that I'm going to wake up from. But every time I pinch myself I realize that he's not going to be there for me anymore."

Harry bent and gave her a warm embrace. "I know what you're going though."

Vanessa suddenly remembered killing her mother. "No you don't Harry." Harry gave her a confused, irritated glance. She continued, "You haven't killed your own mom." Harry gawked for a moment as memories of his own mom dying came to his mind. Memories of Sirius dying. Memories of Voldemort. Then suddenly, the memory of the prophecy. "Vanessa, there's something I need you to do."

Draco snaked his arms around Hermione during a slight reprieve from battle. They sat in the side room off of the Great Hall. "Hermione?"

"Yeah?" Her hands were quivering as she recollected slaughter Crucians and death eaters. She moved her head a bit, trying to make the thoughts leave.

Draco's voice hurt his tongue as he continued to speak. He wanted to stop, but magic was forcing him to continue. "You know that promise?"

"Yeah."

"You felt the magic that bound us to it, right?"

"Come to think of it, yeah," she replied nervously.

"Well, my father told me what it is."

"And?"

"He said that you have to-" He choked on his words. "You have to kill---Harry.

Hermione fell backwards out of Draco's arms. "WHAT?" she yelled.

He grabbed her wrist, as she was about to leave. "I hate it too. I don't want you to do something you don't want. But you have to understand. My father bound us by magic to the promise. The quicker you find Harry, the faster he dies."

Hermione sat down, running injured fingers through her dark with blood hair. "What are we going to do…?"

"I've been thinking, but I can't find a way out of this…" He trailed off and started to vent. "My father never really told me much. He never told me about this. And there have been countless times where he's tried to have me killed through this battle… some father really."

Hermione brought her hand to his grimy face. She wanted to care for him and lead him from the wilderness he was lost in. Most of all, she wanted to kiss him. Their lips met, and for that moment, the struggles of battle were lifted.

It was one of those moments that wouldn't seem that fabulous until it was placed next to the evil of the time. Without dark, there would be no light. And through the overwhelming stress of battle, a brief moment of light shone through a castle window and warmed the faces of Draco and Hermione.


	9. Over

**Chapter 9**

**Over**

Harry clutched his wand and sword in his right hand, and Vanessa's tiny hand in the other. He had lost the sorting hat amongst the fighting, it had been helping him look over his shoulder and other such necessary uses. The two standing in the doorway of the Great Hall were covered in dirt with various scratches about them. Their eyes were red from tears that had just recently subsided.

Ron stood next to the overturned Gryffindor table. His hair was ratty and wet and his eyes were weary from being awake so long. He blinked in disbelief at seeing Harry. "Harry? Is that really you?" coughed Ron.

Vanessa let her hold go and Harry released her palm. "Yeah mate, it's me," said Harry beaming at spotting his best friend. "Where's Hermione?"

A weak voice sounded from the side room. "I'm here Harry," sobbed the voice. Ron gasped as Hermione walked out of the side room, led by Draco, their hands firmly laced.

"Hermione?" questioned Harry. Despite him knowing this would happen, he was still shocked by their connection. She nodded silently; slowly she pulled out her wand. Harry looked at her saddened face and then to Draco's. Draco's gray eyes took on a new conviviality, yet they were helpless, scared, and miserable.

A single death eater strolled into the Great Hall, a hood shielding his features. "Oh, pardon me," came the cool voice of the unknown death eater. "It appears as if I'm interrupting something."

Hermione felt the heat of Draco next to her ear. "I'm sorry."

"I know," Hermione wept. She didn't want to kill Harry, but magic brought her wand up. Harry stared at her, horror in his eyes. He was frightened beyond belief, too frightened to move. Hermione's face burnt with tears.

Ron watched hardly knowing what was going on except for the heavy ache in his heart.

Draco looked around powerlessly as the death eater laughed maniacally. He recognized that laugh.

Hermione closed her eyes as magic forced her to yell the incantation. "Avada Kedavra!" Hermione felt her body turn slightly under Draco's direction.

Harry watched in awe as the green light went full blast into Lucius Malfoy, his hood blown off just seconds before the light hit.

Hermione no longer felt bound as Draco merrily kissed her. Her eyes were still closed. "Hermione! Open your eyes!" exclaimed Draco.

Hermione opened her eyes uncertainly to see Harry, Ron, and Vanessa staring at her, wild expressions on their faces. She looked to where her wand was pointed. To the dead body of Lucius Malfoy. "Draco!" yelled Hermione happily leaping into his arms. Her legs were wrapped around his thighs as he held her up. She bent to put her forehead to his. "I love you. I can't believe you did that, just for me." She planted her lips against his. They continued to kiss until Hermione became fully aware of the eyes on her. She hopped off her perch and laughed giddily.

Harry was stunned by how in love she was. This wasn't anything like his dreams had been. Harry smiled as a fresh blush tinted Hermione's cheeks. Even Ron warmed to her, no matter how hurt he was deep down.

Vanessa ran to her cousin and hugged him tightly. To her, this was the Draco she'd seen all along.

Harry and Ron walked towards Draco. "Glad to see you've turned over a new leaf," said Ron, almost cheery. Draco nodded. The scraggly lot of them was now in a silent agreement of friendship.

A clapping sound echoed from the doorway of the Great Hall. "Lovely show, really brings a tear to my eye," hissed Voldemort, in all his villainy. His red, slit eyes mocked their new friendship.

Hermione gave a yelp and jumped back into the protection of Draco's arms. He shielded her from the Dark Lord.

Harry looked behind Voldemort as the gigantic doors began to shut, Crucians filling the corridor outside. Through the crack he could see the red of Ginny's hair as she fought and the gleam of Dumbledore's eyes. He was fighting his way to the doors, but couldn't make it.

Voldemort hissed in delight. "Now, Harry, let me have a look at you before I kill you."

Vanessa watched Harry turn his face to the ground defiantly. She knew she would have to step in soon.

"Tisk, tisk Harry, where are you manners?"

Harry glared at Voldemort, looking up only to show his hatred. "You'll never win you know?" sparred Harry.

"What's this? A rebellious cry?" taunted the Dark Lord.

"You'll never win," said Harry simply.

"Silence!"

"You know it too! You'll never win!" screamed Harry.

"I said silence, now pay for your tongue," commanded Voldemort. "Crucio!"

Harry writhed in pain as his friends were also forced into the same agony.

Vanessa watched, doe-eyed. Time slowed down just as it had done before Carter's death. Vanessa contemplated what Harry had made her promised him. She remembered what he said about the prophecy. What she had to do to save the world. Vanessa cried, _why did it have to come to this?_

Harry screamed through his pain. "VANESSA NOW!"

Vanessa pointed her maple wand at Voldemort and yelled "Avada Kedavra!" Yet it did not work. Her powers were not yet strong enough. She knew that all along. The green burst didn't even make Voldemort flinch. In her heart she knew what she had to do. She repeatedly told herself it was for the better as she aimed her wand at the twisting Harry and once again screamed the incantation. Harry fell limp as the light devoured him.

Voldemort cackled, lifting the Cruciatus Curses. "I may yet have another death eater on my hands."

Ron's face went red with rage and tears. "HOW COULD YOU!"

Vanessa watched Voldemort in dismay. "You don't understand Ron!"

"I UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY WELL! YOU JUST KILLED HARRY FOR YOUR OLD CHUM VOLDEMORT!"

Something was wrong, Vanessa could sense it. She ran straight for Voldemort, pounding her fist on his chest. "NO! You're supposed to be dead!" she bawled. "The prophecy!"

"What's this?" asked Voldemort rhetorically. "Me? Dead? Oh, my dear, I think you are blindly mistaken."

"NO!" shrieked Vanessa. She was gradually silenced by Voldemort's grip tightening around her neck.

"No! Harry!" yelled Luna. "Wake-up! If you don't we're both dead! Wake-up!" Images of the sunrise over the lake, Crucian swords, roses, everything form the school year came speeding through his mind.

"Harry wake-up!" Was that his father? Memories of Sirius and earlier years filled his head.

"Harry! Harry!" Luna cried earnestly, "Please, Harry, my body's still in battle!" Ginny's smile came into view and he returned it goofily. She held out her hand and began skipping to a light brighter than the sun. "Harry! Come on!" yelped Luan through Ginny. The light reflected off of Ginny's hair perfectly, Harry observed. Luna came into view to the right of the light Ginny was now running to. A pained expression covered the blonde girls face. "Please Harry, the Crucians are hurting me!" She extended her snow-white hand, but Harry didn't care. He wanted to continue following Ginny to the glorious light up ahead.

"Harry!" That most certainly wasn't his father. It was himself. "Follow Luna, Harry, save everyone." But Ginny's radiance was all he could focus on. "Follow Luna to save Ginny." With that he immediately latched onto Luna's hand. "I have to save Ginny."

Harry blinked, he wasn't dead. His will was too strong and Vanessa wasn't powerful enough nor did her heart truly want him to die. Pain coursed through his tired body as the realization of the scene was coming to his head bit by bit. _It's the only way to save Ginny_, he thought.

"Let her go!" shouted Hermione breaking free of Draco's defending grasp.

Voldemort lowered his hand and Vanessa fell to the floor, coughing and spluttering. "And what do you suppose I do in turn, mud-blood?"

Hermione gulped, she hadn't thought this far ahead.

"Hmmm…" interrogated Voldemort. "Times up, goodbye." The slit-eyed demon raised his wand to point at Hermione.

Ron leapt gallantly in front of Hermione as Voldemort began to form the curse. "Avada-."

"I love you Hermione," murmured Ron quickly.

"I'm so sorry Ron, please forgive me."

"I already have." Hermione hugged him, not realizing the wave of green coming towards them.

Ron pulled away, smiling gleefully. He felt complete as he turned around to sacrifice himself to the blinding light. All to save Hermione.

Hermione fell to the floor sobbing over Ron's lifeless body. "Why Ron?"

Draco walked up to Hermione and knelt beside her, wrapping his arms around her. Trying to ease her pain. She turned and cried into his arms.

Vanessa stared in astonishment. Another soul was gone. Another sacrifice for love. She longed for Carter's soft touch, the touch she knew she'd never feel again.

Hermione realized how unkind she'd been to Ron. "My God Draco, I'm a monster," she said in an undertone so light that it hardly escaped the robes she spoke into.

Harry steadily grabbed his sword and wand and began to stand up.

"My how courageous of that Weasley," jeered the Dark Lord. "I'd hate to see him if he found out I was going to kill you anyways mud-blood."

"Leave her out of this!" commanded Harry, anguish filled his heart. He was crying. He had watched impotently as his best friend was murdered. "This was between you and me!" roared Harry, his voice already hoarse from lack of sleep and water. "This is still between you an me."

Voldemort was shocked to see Harry walking, very much alive. "You're supposed to be…"

"Dead?" finished Harry menacingly. "According to you, I should have been dead for the past sixteen years of my life!"

"No matter," stated Voldemort. "I suppose I will have to kill you myself. Avada-."

Harry raised his wand and shouted the incantation, exactly in time with Voldemort. The result: another wand lock. A green light was quavering on a thin yellow line toward Harry's wand. "No…" said Harry, concentrating on willing the light towards Voldemort, their wands humming. Harry took up Godric Gryffindor's faithful sword and pushed his wand and the burst of green forward to the Dark Lord. It truly was a duel to the death.

Voldemort glanced around in horror. His scarlet eyes revealing his fear. He had no other weapon. He watched uneasily as the green light and the gleam of the sword came towards him.

Ghostlike figures flowed from Voldemort's shaking wand. Harry gasped, he had nearly forgotten how this had happened the last time. A tear fell down his face as Ron's freckled cheeks and red hair came into sight. He was smiling, content with his choice. His eyes were telling Harry that he was capable of defeating the evil that had plagued the wizarding world for years. His eyes gave Harry strength and he wasn't going to wait any longer to see his parents. Ron was reason enough to end it.

Harry couldn't contain himself and his hate any longer. He shoved the sword through Voldemort. All his hurt, fury, and sorrow fueling that single thrust.

Voldemort saw the blade drive through his chest and panicked. His fright caused him to error as he lost thought of the wand lock. The green flew at him and his red eyes became enormous from fear and his small nostrils flared in relentless detestation. Ron disappeared, waving at Hermione. Harry pulled back, horrified. It wasn't the typical Killing Curse. This one was far more damaging (due to the wand lock) as Voldemort was disgustingly deteriorating from the inside; the green light eating away at him. The Dark Lord shrieked inhumanly as he disappeared from the world. "PLEASE HARRY! DON'T DO THIS!" begged what was left of Voldemort. "YOU COULD BE MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE." His pleads trailed off as the spell took control of his face.

Harry fell to the floor beside Vanessa, who'd laid still, breathing heavily. He was exhausted as he saw figures break through the entrance. The servants of Voldemort no longer existed. They were either dead or had retreated. Ginny ran to Harry's side as his eyes closed wearily. She kissed him, forgetting they had ever broken up. Harry fell asleep, his head resting in Ginny's lap as she stroked his jet-black hair. It was over.

It was the week after and all the students had recovered from the battle. Harry walked into the Great Hall after being in the hospital wing for the last week. It was back to the way it had always been, minus Ron. Perfectly unusual.

Hermione, Vanessa, Draco, and Ginny clapped loudly as Harry made his way to the front where they were standing. Spurred by the clapping, the rest of the student body joined in.

Dumbledore walked from his seat to address the students. "I'll have it be known that Mr. Harry Potter has received the Godric Gryffindor Award for outstanding leadership and excellence. It is the highest honor bestowed on a Hogwarts' student. Congratulations Harry. He fought valiantly through the Battle of Hogwart's which was a substantial victory." Cheers erupted from the students. Dumbledore continued his speech, giving awards to Hermione, Draco, Vanessa and many other students. When he had finished his awards ceremony his face saddened. "Now we've gone through horrific times before, but none more horrific than this recent attack. We've departed with many superb students and a few exceptional professors." He bowed his head. "Please, hold yourselves in silence to remember and honor those who have fallen."

Tears poured silently out of the new band of friends' eyes. They all had ghastly memories of last week's events. Hermione found herself in Draco's arms, and Ginny in Harry's. Vanessa stood alone, staring at where Carter had normally sat in the Great Hall, remembering him in her heart.

When the moment of silence came to an end, Dumbledore let the students eat. Harry stood a moment barely thinking enough to sit down. His mind was still racing from missing fellow students. His best friend. Harry was about to leave for his seat when he saw something glinting at the bottom of the school banners upon the back wall. He approached Dumbledore. "May I Headmaster?" questioned Harry motioning to the banners.

"Of course Harry."

Harry walked to the banners. Names were now written on them. He traced the embroidered words on the Gryffindor banner. 'IN LOVING MEMORY.' Underneath it continued. 'May these students never be forgotten.' Harry's eyes welled with tears as he found the name he was looking for. He let his fingers trace the golden thread. 'RONALD WEASLEY: 1980-1997.' Harry took off his glasses, trying without effect to wipe the tears. "You'll always be my best friend."

Harry turned away teary eyed when a outsized hand was laid upon his shoulder. It was Hagrid's of course. His kind eyes looked upon him in concern and frustration. "Blimey Harry,"

"What?" inquired Harry trying to stop the river of tears. Ron was really gone. Forever.

"It's gone…"

"What's gone?" Harry was mystified as ever and was starting to wonder why Hagrid was staring at Harry's forehead so intently. After all, it was only a scar.

THE END


End file.
